Three Times the Trouble
by LeafRose
Summary: Harry and his friends are ready for their second year. They will face struggles and find more friends as their group continues to grow. Follows from the end of the second story. Apologies since I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home for the Summer

 **Hey, everyone, I know it's been awhile since I posted. To be honest, I wasn't sure I was going to continue this story since I began working on several others that I'm working on posting soon. I'm going to take this one slow and post a chapter a week. I've gone over this one for corrections several times and finally thought it was ready. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything in this is J.K.'s, I only claim Rigel, Dawn, Artemis, Drake and what I wrote myself.**

Lily, Remus, and Drake apparated the kids from King's Cross to the Manor, since Harry was way too tired to try and apparate himself or anyone else. When they walked through the door, they sat down in the living room, while the house elves put all the trunks in the correct rooms.

"Mum, Dad, Uncle, it's great to see you guys, but I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning," Harry said.

Neville, Artemis, and Dawn followed soon after. Neville walked into his and Harry's room and changed into his pajamas before going to bed, since Harry was already asleep. Artemis helped Dawn into her pajamas and tucked her into her bed before doing the same and going to sleep in her own room.

Lily and Remus bid Drake goodnight before following their kids and making sure they got to sleep before going to sleep themselves after the long day.

Drake stayed awake for awhile after everyone went to sleep. The night was still young and he needed to hunt before the sun came up. Augusta was very polite to him for someone who had been raised to fear him for being a 'half-breed,' but she seemed to have gotten over her fear when she saw how well he had taken care of Artemis.

It was nearing dawn by the time he finished hunting in the woods beyond the manor that Lily said he could hunt in. He went to bed in the room that had been made for him. It had thick curtains and bed curtains, so he could sleep undisturbed by sun. He could go out in the sun, but it was only for a limited amount of time before he would start to sunburn and then burn. He fell asleep peacefully after the good hunt.

A couple hours later, Harry and Neville woke up from Dawn jumping on their bed and telling them they needed to get dressed and eat breakfast before their friends came over.

They grudgingly did as she told them and dressed, after she left their room, and walked downstairs groggily for food.

Lily laughed at them when she saw them and asked, "Did you boys get any sleep?"

"Yes, Aunt Lily," Neville said and drank some juice and started eating.

"Harry?" she asked.

"I slept fine, Mum," he lied and drank some juice.

She looked at him concerned, but decided to let it go for now. If it was just a onetime thing, then maybe he'd tell her about it soon. She started talking with Remus, but kept a close eye on him.

He knew lying was bad, but he couldn't let her know that he was having nightmares. Ever since the night when they had gone after Quirrell, he could still see Voldemort's spirit coming towards him, but now it talked to him and his dreams about the night James died were back and worse than ever, especially the green light of the killing curse coming towards him.

He ate his breakfast and waited in the entrance hall for his friends to come. Dawn, Artemis, and Neville were with him, but his mum, dad, and uncle were in the living room.

The first to come was Sirius and the rest of Harry's extended family. Sirius came first, followed by Rigel, Daphne, and Astoria with Gabby last to make sure they all got through okay.

They left to put their stuff upstairs. Rigel was staying with Harry and Neville and Daphne was staying Artemis, while Astoria stayed with Dawn.

Next were the Weasley's. Bill and Charlie came through first after letting them know their parents were going to join them for lunch. Neville went to tell Aunt Lily, while Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny came through. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through last and went into living room to join the adults.

The other Weasley's left to choose rooms and Neville came back in after they had left.

Next, Susan and Amelia came through followed by Luna and Xenophilius and Cedric and Amos.

"Hi, Susan, Lulu, and Ced I'm sure you can find some rooms upstairs. Ginny and Percy probably don't have anyone to share with. Ms. Bones, Mr. Lovegood, Mr. Diggory all the adults are in the living room if you want to join them," Harry said politely.

They followed Harry's advice and the kids waited for the next group to come through. It was Dean and Seamus followed by Hermione.

They walked upstairs to find rooms and Harry was about to cut off the floo when someone else came falling through.

"Oof!" Harry said as whoever it was fell on top of him. He looked to see who it was and grinned, "Wotcher, Tonks."

"Wotcher, Harry," she groaned as she tried to get off of him. "Mum and Dad are coming too. We might want to get out of the way."

They moved and Andromeda and Ted came through.

"Aunt Andy," Harry yelled and hugged her. She smiled at him and hugged him close.

She picked him up and said, "How's my boy?"

"I'm good, Aunt Andy."

"Good, now where's that mother of yours? I need to talk to her."

"Are you guys staying for the summer too?"

"Only the first month, Nymphadora has to go to work after that and so does Ted. I might come by the Weasley's to see you though."

"Yay, I'd love that."

"Ah, I see the pup found you, Andy."

"Of course he did, Sirius, now let's go see Lily. Harry, you go play with your friends and make sure they're getting settled in, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Andy."

He hopped out of her arms and he and Neville walked upstairs to check on everyone. His room was the first door on the left with Neville. Rigel was unpacking his stuff, but joined them to check on everyone. Ginny, Luna, and Susan were in the room right across the hall. Next to that one, after a bathroom, were Fred and George. Across from them were Cedric and Percy. Charlie and Bill were next door and Artemis was sharing with Daph and Tori with Dawn.

He stopped at Daph and Misty's room and conjured another bed. They looked at him and he said, "Tonks is staying with us too."

Daphne cheered and explained who Tonks was to Misty.

"By the way, I'm asking mum if we can play a game of Quidditch before lunch," he said loudly in the hallway.

All the kids followed him downstairs and he had the wait outside the living room while he asked his mum.

"Hey, mum, can we go play a game of Quidditch before lunch?"

"Sure, just be back inside when I call for you."

Sirius stood up to go play, but Gabby pulled him back down with a glare.

Harry looked suspicious at that, but didn't say anything. He followed his friends outside and they divided into teams. There was Harry as seeker on one team, Charlie on the other and they were both captains, but before they could start picking people, Harry walked over to Dawn.

"Dawn, I need you to do be a very big favor and it involves being very sneaky for your big brother."

Her eyes lit up and she asked, "What do I have to do?"

He grinned and said, "I need you to go in the living room and say you're tired. Climb into Mum's lap and pretend to sleep. Listen to what they talk about and if you can't remember, we'll go back through the memory in something called a pensive."

"Can I come too?"

"Of course, since you're the one that's going to be doing the work."

"Okay, Harry, I'll do it."

"Thanks, Dawn," he said and she ran inside, but slowed down as she walked into the living room. She did as Harry said and pretended to sleep, but really she was listening to their every word.

Outside, the Quidditch game was starting. It was Harry, Rigel, Artemis, Ginny, Fred and George, and Ron. Charlie, Bill, Susan, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Cedric were on the other team. Luna, Percy, Hermione, and Tonks were watching and keeping score.

Inside, Dawn was in shock. She didn't know Harry wasn't sleeping. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know that her parents were this worried. They also discussed the possibility of Dawn starting a small public school, which she was happy to hear. She wanted to be able to do something while Harry was in school, but the only problem they were having is that they couldn't teach and have her school. In the end, they decided that Andromeda would teach her during the day, while the kids were at Hogwarts.

She would floo in and teach her in during the classes and give her homework. Math, science, history of magic and muggles, English, Spanish, French, Latin, physical training, sword training, basic charms, transfiguration, defense, runes, divination, unless she didn't show an aptitude for it, Herbology, potions, and astronomy until she started Hogwarts. Lily was going to take her, when the kids' letters came for school, to Diagon Alley and London to get her books and wand early.

Dawn wanted to jump up and down and squeal after hearing this, but she stayed 'asleep' and kept her breathing even.

They started talking about other random things like Tonks work, Ted's work, Mr. Weasley's work and when the other kids came in; she made a big deal of yawning and blinking sleepily before climbing down slowly out of her mum's arms and following the others.

Harry picked her up when she came out the door and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Fake sleeping had made her really tired, but she knew she couldn't take another nap so she settled for resting her eyes while her brother carried her upstairs.

Everyone was using their separate showers and Harry led her inside his trunk. They walked to the study and she stood still while Harry took the memory and placed it in the bowl.

"Okay, now hold my hand," he said and she did. "Now, put your face into the liquid and hold on tight."

They put their faces to the liquid and down they went into the memory.

'"So what do you think is wrong with him,'" Memory Lily asked.

"'Lils, I know you don't want to admit it, but he's very strong. He isn't going to tell us what's wrong until he's ready to. Until then, all we can do is to make a guessing circle around the a million things that could be wrong.'"

'"I know, but he's not sleeping. He's picking at his food. I'm worried about him, he's my child, just like Dawn,"' she stroked her daughter's hair at this. '"If anything happened to either of them, I don't know what I'd do.'"

They all sighed, but moved on to the topic of Dawn's schooling. They left the pensive when the discussion started and Harry asked, "Dawn, I need you to do me an even bigger favor?"

"What?"

"I need you to not tell anyone about this, okay? And when all of my friends and I go to Diagon Alley, we'll take you with us to get anything you want."

"Anything," she gasped. He nodded and she nodded really fast.

"Okay, let's go back out, it's time for lunch and we don't need mum getting worried about us."

She nodded and let Harry carry her out of the study and trunk and down the stairs to the dining room.

Everyone was sitting down, but there were two seats available. Harry sat in between Ginny and Rigel and Dawn sat in between Lily and Artemis.

Dinner was a loud affair as everyone was discussing what they wanted to do for the summer.

As dinner ended, Lily and Remus stood up and he said, "Okay, I believe you are all done, so if it's okay with everyone, we're all going to go to the living room and make some plans for what everyone wants to do in the first month. What you all do next month, as I'm sure some of you all will have to go home and Harry, Artemis, and Dawn will be going to the Weasley's and I'm sure some of you are planning to go to, so let's adjourn to the living room and see what we can think up, okay?"

Everyone agreed and followed them to the living room. They all sat down either on a couch, chair, conjured chair or beanbag chair, or just on the floor.

"Okay, now, I have parchment, a quill, and some ink. Anyone have any ideas?" Lily asked.

Everyone started talking at once and Remus held up a hand and it stopped.

"One at a time, please," Drake said.

They started with Ginny, who sat at one end of the room, and went all the way through till they reached the other side where Susan was sitting.

By the time they finished, they had a full calendar from the next day until the end of July.

The kids went to bed after that, they were going to a water park the next day, except Harry and Artemis. Dawn had gone up with Ginny to be put to bed because she was exhausted.

"So, did you guys have fun today?" Drake asked.

"Loads, Uncle Drake," they both replied.

They both smiled at each other and waited for their parents start talking.

"Harry, you know you can talk to us, right?" Drake asked.

He nodded slowly, but his mum asked, "Are you sure? Will you tell me what's wrong then?"

"Nothing's wrong, mum," he mumbled.

"Son, we're just worried about you. We know you aren't sleeping, but please come to us if anything else comes up."

He only nodded and hugged them before going to bed. Artemis stayed and talked a little longer before following her brother.

When she opened the door to his room, she saw he was already asleep and hoped that his dreams would be peaceful. She went to bed her room and soon after that so did her parents, while Drake stayed awake through the night again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Summer of Fun

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and here's the second and it's on time thanks to my calendar since I never seem to be able to get it on time on my own lol. Warning: There is self-induced pain/cutting in this chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be on time as well. R &R enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

The following weeks after that night, the adults saw an improvement with Harry. They went to all kinds of places during the four weeks.

Water parks, amusement parks, theaters, and Quidditch matches. They also did their homework, played Quidditch around the Manor, and help keep the place clean if they made a mess.

When the weeks ended, the friends split up. Drake stayed with the Manor, Lily and Remus went for their trip, as did Sirius and Gabby, and the kids that were going to the Weasley's left for there.

Remus went with the kids to the Weasley's to ensure that everyone made it there safely and to ask Molly to keep an eye out for Harry.

After that, he gave his kids a hug and waved to everyone before leaving through the floo.

Harry went for a walk while everyone got settled in, since he didn't need to put his stuff away as he was staying in his trunk with Rigel and Neville.

He walked far enough away from the house that anyone looking outside would only see a little speck in distance and made sure his connection with Gin was still cut off. He'd kept it that way most of the summer and tried to keep a distance from everyone. So far, they'd all thought he'd gotten better, but he knew different. He was getting worse. The nightmares were plaguing him more and more, so much that he was afraid to sleep anymore.

He had been using his metamorphagus abilities to his advantage so he looked normal, glamour charms wouldn't work because his mum could take them off easy, and he had gotten a lot skinner from barely eating.

He felt the effects of all this, just like when he first came from the Dursley's. He was getting weaker and his magic was dwindling. He looked like a ghost when he didn't use his ability and that's what he felt like.

He had walked all the way to the pond, which was two miles from the Burrow, and sat down under a tree.

School was going to start back in four weeks and he knew he'd have to find a solution by then otherwise he wouldn't get any work done.

He sighed and decided to rest his eyes for a moment. He put shields and charms up to make sure no one found him and a charm to tell him if anyone was coming. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he did and when he woke up screaming, he knew what had happened.

Harry clutched his knees to his chest and cried. He cried for James, for all the friends and family he kept seeing die at Voldemort's wand, and last for all the pain he was seeing that was caused by all these events happening.

He felt, more than heard, all the people surrounding his barrier. He didn't want all them to come through, so he kept the shield up until all of them had left. He went to take down his shield, after he had checked to make sure his metamorphagus abilities had covered all the proof of him crying, starving, and sleep depriving, but that's when he realized there was still one more person out there.

He looked through to see who it was and saw only Sirius. He stopped to think for a moment, but decided to let him through. He let down his barrier long enough for Sirius to realize it and to walk through before he brought it back up.

"What do you want, Siri?"

"To talk, pup, you've got everyone worried and next time, I'd remember a silencing charm on top of your shield charm." Harry nodded and silently cursed himself for forgetting. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Siri, promise."

"I don't believe that, Harry, and you know that. I've been around you longer than Remmy and Lils, I know you, pup, and you aren't alright."

"I know, Sirius, but I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone else to have to bear what I do."

"Is that why you cut off your connection to Ginny?"

He nodded and replied, "I didn't want her to see or even feel what I've been going through."

"And what's that?"

He knew Sirius was trying to get it out of him and he was doing a good job too because all he wanted to do was to spill his guts to the man he first called his 'dad'.

"I'm so lost, D-Sirius," he choked out as he started to cry. "They come every night now and I saw it over and over again until two weeks ago, after that I just stopped sleeping. It was too much and now I can't eat. All I see when I look around are those dreams; I think I'm losing it, Daddy."

Sirius wanted to cry with the boy, but picked him up into his lap instead and stroked his hair.

"It's okay, pup, you aren't losing it. You're just having a rough holiday. Do you want to talk about those dreams?"

Harry tried to shake his head, but the words started pouring from his lips. "It started the night we came back. I'd been okay at Hogwarts, only a couple nightmares, but the second I went to bed at the manor, I was always having them. It was always the same. I'd see all of you dying. You, Dad, Gabby, Mum, Uncle Drake, Artemis, Dawn, and then everyone would follow and Voldemort kept saying that I had killed them because I loved all of you and he had to kill them so that I'd understand what it was like to lose everyone I loved."

"Harry, look at me," he said and the boy looked up at him. "I'm not dead and neither are your parents or family, okay? You aren't going to lose us." He nodded, but that didn't mean the dreams were going to stop and voiced that. "I know it won't stop, but we'll try and figure out a solution. Is there anything else?"

Harry nodded and sighed. He pulled up the sleeve of us left arm and showed him the cuts that resided there. One for each nightmare he had, almost forty, he had been using his metamorphagus ability to hide them when he didn't want to wear long sleeves.

"How long have you been doing this?" Sirius asked.

"Since the nightmares started back at the manor. I'd wake up and I'd just feel the need to do it, so I did," he replied sullenly. "It took away the pain of seeing everyone die."

"Harry, pup, you can't do this again. If you cut one time too many and in the wrong place, you might die."

"I know, Sirius, I've tried to stop, but the nightmares are too much. I can't take dreamless sleep because it's addictive and there isn't any other type of sleeping potion that isn't addictive or poisonous."

Sirius sighed and asked, "Have you tried meditation?"

"No, but I'll try that tonight, if it doesn't work, I'll let you know and I'm trying to create a new potion. I have to go Diagon Alley and get some books, but I might be able to if I can mix a charm with the potion."

"Merlin, you sound like your mum, okay, I'll see if Molly will let you all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, but since you all don't have your letters yet, we'll have to schedule another trip for before school."

"When will our letters be here?"

"They should be here within the week."

"Okay, I think I'm going to go back now, Sirius, and I'm sure Gabby wants you back with her. You guys were supposed to go on your trip."

"I know, but I was worried, but I'm going. Let's walk back together."

He nodded and stood up. He pulled his sleeve back down and took the barrier down. They walked back to the house together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sleeping Patterns and Diagon Alley

 **Hey, everyone, so I've been on time three weeks in a row so I'm considering that a bit of an accomplishment. This chapter mentions self-harm, but will be the last chapter to do so unless it's in a memory. Other that, please R &R and enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Harry got ready for bed that night and tried the meditation idea that Sirius had told him. It helped him relax and clear his mind, but he didn't know if that would help any with his nightmares.

Hoping for the best, he curled up to go to sleep and slowly started to dream.

Not even an hour later, he woke up in a cold sweat. He went for his knife first thing and started adding another line into his skin. He didn't even feel it now and it felt normal, almost comforting, to just reach out for the knife.

He watched the cut heal slowly as he went to take a shower. The dried blood washed off his skin and he got out and dressed for the day.

He walked downstairs, plastered a smile on his face and made sure his metamorph abilities showed everything was fine, and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley, is Hedwig around?"

"I don't think so, but Errol is, why?"

"Oh, I wanted to send a letter to Sirius."

"Okay, just hurry, dear, I wouldn't want Errol to get in the way of the daily owls."

He nodded and wrote a quick note to Sirius before giving it to Errol, who left slowly. He sat down at the table and waited for everyone to wake, while Mrs. Weasley cooked. Every now and then, she'd turn around and look at him as if to make sure he was still there and each time he'd give her a small smile, which she'd return.

There were three squawks as three owls came through the window. They were holding his, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Luna, Susan, Neville, Rigel, and Daphne's Hogwarts letters.

Harry took out his and untied the others and left them on the table. He opened his and read the list of books they'd need this year. Transfiguration: Year 2, Charms: Year 2, same book for Herbology, Defense threw him for a loop as he had to get eight books by the same author that he'd never heard of, History of Magic was the same, Potions: Year 2, but he was going to get advanced in that and Charms anyways, and Astronomy was the same. All they needed for other items were a cauldron, scales, and refills on their potion ingredients.

He set his list down and Mrs. Weasley took a look.

"Well, looks like we'll need to go to Diagon Alley anyways, Harry dear."

He nodded and asked, "Do you mind if I go ahead there? I promise to be careful, but I need some extra books, so I was just wondering."

"Sure, dear, could one of the older boys go with you? I'd feel a bit more comfortable with that."

He nodded and she went to see if any of them were awake. It turned out that Charlie was awake, because he had to be up so early for work normally, so he agreed to go with him.

They went through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and walked together to Gringott's.

Charlie wasn't bad company. He enjoyed talking about dragons and Quidditch, not that Harry minded. Dragons fascinated him and Quidditch was his favorite sport.

After he had plenty of money to get his books, including the extra ones, and some of the other school things he might need, he came back out to meet Charlie, who was waiting by the entrance.

They went to Ollivanders first; he needed a new wand holster, and talked to Mr. Ollivander for a minute. They left soon after that because some new first years came in and they walked to the parchment and quills place for some replacements.

After that, they went to cauldron shop, Harry's pewter one was a little rusted now, and bought a bronze one, after asking the cashier what his recommendation was. They left for the pet shop after that, but the second he walked in, he felt something weird tug at his chest.

He searched for what he felt and found it in the back room and was surprised. It was a snake and a beautiful one at that. It was small, but he had a feeling that it would get bigger as it aged, and was a metallic blue color with yellowish green circles outlined in black along it's small body.

Without realizing it, he spoke, _"Hello, what's your name_?"

To his surprise, it lifted its head from where it was lying and hissed, " _I do not have a name, sssir who can ssspeak my language_."

" _What do you mean 'speak your language'_?"

" _You ssspeak my language, sssir, do you wish to have me asss a pet_?"

" _I do, are you a female or a male_?"

" _I_ _am female, new massster_."

" _Do not call me 'master,' my name is Harry_."

" _A pleasssure, Harry_ ," the snake replied. " _May I climb on to your arm_?"

" _Yesss_ ," Harry replied.

"Harry, are you alright?" Charlie asked. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, this is my new snake. I think I'm going to name her Athena."

"Were you talking to it?"

"Yeah, is that weird?" he asked innocently.

Charlie didn't say anything, but led Harry up to talk with the shop owner. He bought a tank, heat lamp, and some owl treats for Hedwig before asking the shop owner what type of snake it was. It turned out to be a magical python that would grow quickly and would be quite big by the time it finished growing.

Since they had already done most of the stuff, Harry thought they should wait for the rest of the Weasley's and his friends in the Leaky Cauldron. Charlie agreed and they sat down at a table and ordered a couple of butterbeers.

After Tom brought them, Charlie said, "Now, what you did is not normal, but interesting to say the least. Have you always been able to speak to snakes?"

"I think so," he replied. "I remember, when I was younger, that the garden snakes were around a lot in the garden and I used to stop doing my chores and talk to them. I didn't realize it was a different language."

"Well, most don't even know about Parseltongue anymore. I know that it might seem weird, but you might be able to train the ability."

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah, but we'll have to see if we can find any books on it."

"Can we go now?"

"Well, you already have all your books and more, but everyone else will be here soon to get their things and robes. How about while everyone is getting their school books we'll ask the shop keeper about it?"

"Okay," he said and they sat in a companionable silence while they finished off their butterbeers and waited for the others.

It didn't take long and after they came through the floo, they started the walk through the alley. They went to Madam Malkins, since everyone needed robes, and Harry bought his school ones and dress robes since his others were too small. While everyone went to where they needed go, Harry and Charlie went to another clothes store that sold more casual clothes. He bought ten sets of clothing, a new dragonhide jacket and dragonhide boots. He watched as the cashier told him how much it was and he paid, while Charlie watched wistfully.

He smiled at him as they left the store, at least he knew what to get him for Christmas, and they walked to the Flourish and Blotts where they were meeting everyone to get their books. Since he already bought his and more for further reading, he looked around to find some more to expand his collection and some on Parseltongue

He looked in the back and saw that there was some kind of book signing going on. He didn't want to be seen so he changed his hair to red to match the Weasley's and his eyes blue. He walked to where they were all standing and tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"Hey, Gin," he said.

"Hi, do I know you?"

'I would think you would know me, Gin, even with a disguise,' he said through the bond for the first time the whole summer.

She hugged him and he would have held her longer if it wasn't for the fact that they were in a very public space.

'Thank Merlin, Harry I thought we had lost it.'

'I'm sorry, Gin, I really didn't mean to close it off for that long, but I was having a hard time. I'm better now and I've talked to Sirius. I'll be fine.'

'Will you explain it to me?'

'I don't know yet. Maybe, I need to get more comfortable with the idea.' She nodded and he asked, "Who's up there?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart. Mum really fancies him."

He chuckled and said, "Most Wizarding women do. I'm going to look for books, I'll meet you all outside."

She nodded and he walked out without being noticed and searched the books again. He found several that he decided to buy on History of Magic, Parseltongue, People, and Wars. He found several on Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, and Potions that he was buying to read and he bought them all, including the ones he had found before he met up with Ginny, and made it outside before anyone else.

He walked down the alley a bit so he wasn't in the way of the crowd and so he could change his appearance back. He did and saw someone running toward him.

"Lu-Harry, can I talk to you a sec?" Malfoy asked.

"Sure, Draco, would you like to get some ice cream?"

The other boy debated it a moment before nodding and following Harry to Fortescue's.

They sat down with their ice creams and Harry waited for Draco to talk.

"I'm sorry for this past year. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I wish that I could have changed a lot of things I did," he started and Harry nodded for him to continue. "I would like to be your friend, if you would give me another chance," he finished.

Harry thought about it and said, "Under a couple conditions, cousin," and Draco's eyes widened. "That's right, we are related. Through Sirius and James, so I would like it if you would be a bit more polite to _our_ family. I have been working really hard with my brother, Neville, and I would say he's doing much better. I would like you to try to be little more nicer to him and to the rest of my family."

"Of course, cousin, I would expect nothing less," he said. "So does this mean we are friends again?"

Harry held out his hand and when Draco took it, he said, "Friends, Draco. If you want, I'm spending time with the Weasley's for the rest of the break. We've already had plenty of people join us, I don't think anyone would mind if you'd join us too."

"Um, I can't. My father won't let me anywhere near the Weasley's."

"So, you're a Slytherin. Lie and tell him that you are going to my manor. He can drop you off and we can floo from there to the Weasley's."

"I think that might work. You are smart, L-Harry."

"Thanks, I know, but let's go talk to him. Where did you leave them?"

"Um, Quidditch shop."

They walked that way and found Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walking out.

"Where have you been, Draco?" His mother asked.

"Um, I ran into a friend, Mother, this is Harry. I wasn't sure if you remembered him. He's changed quite a bit, but he's invited me to his manor for the rest of the holiday and I was wondering if I could go."

"Why, of course, you can, Draco," his mother replied.

His father looked rather put out, but said, "You may go, son. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry, sir, that's not my name. I'm Harry Evans Lupin. My mother and father are Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. I'm sorry if there has been any confusion, but I forgot to mention that and it didn't come up at Uncle Sirius's party."

"It's quite alright, Harry, now when should we drop Draco off?"

Harry checked his watch and said, "How about three hours from now? That will give Draco time to pack and the house elves time to make dinner."

"Perfect, we will see you then, Mr. Lupin."

He shook his hand and they left. Harry went to join the Weasley's. Everyone was leaving the bookstore, so he waited over to the side for them.

They found him and asked him where he went.

"Oh, I met up with a friend and he wanted to stay with me for the rest of the break so I was going to expand my trunk a bit more for him to stay if that's alright with you, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course, dear, but could one of your house elves come over and help out? I'm afraid I can only do so much."

"Of course, I'll ask Dilys."

"The old headmistress," she asked confused.

"Oh, no, that's one of our house elves. She's been around for as long as I've been born. She was mine, well, is mine. She'll be glad to help."

"Great, now, who is it?" Rigel asked.

"Oh, well, um, about that. You all have to promise not to get mad because he apologized and he's really trying, I swear." They all looked at him and said, "Draco."

"MALFOY!" they all screamed, except Ginny, Rigel, Neville, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Yea, I'll explain, I promise, but I'm sure we're all ready to leave, so can I explain over lunch?"

They all agreed that that was best and flooed back to the Burrow. Harry went into his trunk while lunch was being made and expanded it to add another room for Draco. He left after everything was set up and headed to the kitchen.

Everyone was waiting and he sat down between Ginny and Rigel with Neville sitting across from him.

"Okay, so this past year Draco's been a jerk and we all know it, but that's not him. He has to act that way because of his father. I even have to pick him up at my manor because he wants to hang out, but his parents won't let him over here."

"That I can definitely believe," Mr. Weasley said. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I'm not sure about that, but I'll let you know. Right now, we're friends and I've agreed to give him a second chance. I know you all have a problem with the Malfoy's, but please try and remember that Draco isn't his father."

"We'll try, dear, you got a letter from Sirius while we were gone, since you're finished with lunch, would like to go to the living room to read it?"

He nodded and left the kitchen. He sat down in the living room and opened it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm really disappointed in you, Harry, you know my opinion of your cutting and I thought we had come to an agreement. When you send a letter back, and you are or I will tell your parents, you are going to send that knife you are using and if I see a single cut on you, besides the scars and I will know, you are going to be so grounded, mister._

 _Now, on to a happier note, I'm glad you aren't brooding anymore. Let Ginny back in, she's extremely worried about you._

 _I love you, pup, but Gabby's starting to give me that look that means I'm in trouble, and no, I didn't tell her, and I have to go._

 _Love,_

 _Sirius a.k.a Padfoot_

He sighed and banished the letter back to his room and to his nightstand. His door was locked so he knew no one could get in there. He decided to head over to Potter Manor and went to let Mrs. Weasley know.

"I'm heading over to the Manor, Mrs. Weasley."

"Okay, Harry, don't forget to ask Dilys about coming over here."

"I won't," he replied before apparating to the Manor. He didn't have anything to do while he was here, other than to talk to Dilys, so he left towards the kitchen to find a snack.

The house elves were more than happy to make him a small snack and he ate while waiting for Draco.

When it was almost time for him to arrive, he called out, "Dilys."

The small elf appeared and asked, "Yes, Master Harry."

"What did I tell you about calling me 'master', Dilys?"

"Not to, sorry, M-Harry," she said with a bow.

"It's okay, now I have a question to ask." She nodded and he asked, "Would you like to come to the Burrow with me and help Mrs. Weasley with the cleaning and cooking? I think my friends and I are making it a little difficult on her."

"Oh, yes, sir!" She exclaimed. "Dilys would be very happy to help Harry with anything he needs help with."

"Thanks, Dilys, now, I have to wait for my friend to get here, but when he does, could you apparate us to Mrs. Weasley's?"

"Why, sir? You can apparate just fine."

"I know this, but he doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way until I know I can trust him."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Thanks again, Dilys."

She smiled and popped away to gather her things.

He decided, since he had some time, to go flying in his phoenix form. He had recently acquired a phoenix that looked exactly like his phoenix form so he wasn't worried about the Malfoy's seeing him. He left and flew around the land surrounding his home and saw Draco, his dad, and his mum walking up to the house. His parents looked a little disgruntled like they had tried to apparate directly to the house and had hit the wards. He trilled and flew down to Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, you have a beautiful phoenix on your shoulder," His mum said.

He jumped and Harry jumped off. Before flying to the manor, he flew around their heads a couple times and disappeared into his fire travel.

He appeared in the entrance hall, near the door, and transformed. Now that he was in his human form, he walked over to the door and waited for them to knock.

About two minutes passed before he heard it and he opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you again. Hey, Draco," he greeted.

"Hey, Harry," he replied.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin, did you know you have a phoenix flying about here?"

"Yes, I did actually, she's mine."

"Yours," Mrs. Malfoy asked incredulously.

"Well, she isn't mine because phoenixes don't have owners, they have friends," he replied. "Watch," He whistled and the beautiful phoenix landed on his shoulder. "She's my friend. Her name is Feona."

"She's beautiful, may I pet her?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Of course," he replied and the phoenix leaned it's head forward to let the lady pet her. She flew off after she had enough attention and trilled back to her post. "Beautiful, I love that bird more than most things, now, would you all like to stay for dinner or do you have other plans?"

"Actually, since you were taking Draco in, we decided we wanted to go on a nice dinner date. We'll see you on the platform before you leave, Draco."

"Yes, Father," he replied and his parents left. "Thanks a lot for this, mate."

"No problem, now let's wait for them to get past the apparition wards and we'll have Dilys, my house elf, take us to the Weasley's."

"And you're positive they don't mind?"

"Dray, you're going to be staying in my trunk. They don't have problem with it as long as you treat them right. Now, let's go. You're parents are gone and I want some of Mrs. Weasley's cooking."

"Oh, I've always wanted to try it. I've heard the way you all talk about it, so it has to be good."

"It is," he replied before calling out, "Dilys!"

She appeared with a crack and said, "All ready, Harry, sir. Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please call me 'Draco,' Dilys."

"Yes, Draco, sir, shall we go now, sirs?"

"Yes, Dilys," Harry replied and held her hand. Draco did the same, while holding on to his things.

They disappeared from the manor with a loud crack.

 **So I know I might get a bit of hate for changing Draco's personality, but trust me when I say as he gets older that Slytherin cunning will begin to show if not sooner. Right now, I just took out the fact that he was a pompous person. His dad was a jerk and raised him to be a jerk, but that doesn't mean he can't change so I'm gonna change him for the heck of it. R &R. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dining With Enemy (Not!)

 **So here's the fourth chapter! Let me know what y'all think and I will explain anything anyone has questions on. I have finished this one on computer other than editing, but I am working on the fourth one so be prepared to choose on relationships and other things of the sort as this story goes on because I plan on hopefully having a good head start before I finish this. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far and hope everyone continues to read!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

They appeared in the front yard and Dilys popped inside to see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help with dinner, after she made sure Draco's stuff was in his room in Harry's trunk.

The boys walked inside and found most of the people in the living room. When they walked in, everyone went quiet.

"Guys, you know Draco, you don't need to be shy around him. Now, come greet him."

Dawn came over first with Artemis in tow and said, "Hi, Draco, it's nice to meet you. My name is Dawn."

"I know, thanks for introducing yourself," he replied as he bent to her level. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too."

She grinned and ran off.

"Hello, Draco," Artemis said coolly. "My name is Artemis and I'm Harry and Dawn's older sister."

"Nice to meet you," Draco replied politely.

"Don't betray my brother," was all she said before following Dawn outside. Ginny walked over to where Harry was standing with Rigel and Neville in tow.

"Hey, Draco," Ginny greeted jovially.

"Hi, Ginny, Rigel, and Neville," Draco said cautiously to the last two.

The boys nodded and she said, "Ignore them, they're being jerks."

They gave her an incredulous look and Harry said, "Well, you are. I thought I explained that he's changed before I left."

"I'll believe it when I see it, bro," Rigel said and Neville nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Neville, about the teasing, curses, hexes, and anything else I might have done to hurt or harm you in anyway."

"Apology accepted, Mal-Draco," he said and held out his hand. "Friends," he asked.

"It would be a pleasure, Neville," Draco replied and shook his hand. "Rigel," Draco asked.

He stared at the hand for a moment before shaking it and said, "I believe in actions, not words, Draco, and what you just did for Neville was a great direction."

He nodded and the boys walked outside, while Ginny waited with Harry. Daphne and Astoria walked over next.

"Hi, Draco," Daphne greeted and gave her friend a hug.

"Hi, Daphne, have a good summer so far?"

"It's been okay, it'll be fun having another Slytherin around."

He grinned and said, "Glad to be of use and who are you?"

"Hi, my name is Astoria and I'm Harry, Daph, and Rig's little sister."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Astoria."

She blushed, but shook his hand before following her sister outside.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked over and he said, "Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. If there's anything I can do to help while I'm here, I truly don't mind."

"It's nice to see a change in a Malfoy, Draco," Mrs. Weasley said. "As for the helping, well, Harry brought Dilys so we aren't going to need a lot of help now, but make sure you have fun is the only thing that would make me happy."

"I will try my hardest, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled and left to start dinner with Dilys.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley."

"Hello, Draco, I'm glad, like Molly, to see a difference in the Malfoy family. I hope it stays."

"As do I, Mr. Weasley. I'm trying my hardest, but being raised by a man like my father makes it difficult sometimes."

"I know, just do what you're doing now and smile a bit more. Be a kid."

"That I can do," he replied and shook his hand.

"So, what do you want to do until dinner is ready?"

"Well, actually, Draco, I need to borrow Harry for a little while, if that's okay?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, I'll go see what Daphne is doing."

"Don't let Fred and George get you down. They have some new pranks."

A slight look of fear appeared in his eyes, but it disappeared as he walked outside.

"What do you need, Gin?"

"How about we go to your trunk? I think there are something we need to talk about."

He agreed and they walked to Ron's room and into his trunk. He locked the door behind them, but made sure they could hear if someone knocked.

They sat down on the couch and he asked, "What's up, Gin?"

"Harry, what's happened this summer? You seem so distracted and then something happens and you're fine again."

He sighed and said, "I knew you would notice, have Rig and Nev?"

"Yeah, but they don't want to do anything that will upset you."

"And you do?"

"If it means you'll talk to me, then yes," she replied.

He smiled slightly and said, "I knew you'd figure out something was wrong eventually. Do you want to see the memory or talk?"

"How about the memories because you seem to want that more and then we'll talk," she asked.

"Okay," he replied and they went to the study to view the memories in his pensive. She sat down while he put several memories in. When he finished, he asked, "Do you mind if I stay here? I don't want to see them again."

She nodded and went in.

He waited for about twenty minutes before she came out after viewing all the memories. She came over to him and hugged him tight. He held her close for a minute before releasing her.

"Why?"

"Why what, Gin," he asked.

"Why didn't you come to me, Lily, or Remus? Why did Sirius have to come to you?"

"I didn't tell any of you because I couldn't bring myself to do it. Uncle Drake knew because he could smell the dried blood, but he didn't tell anyone because I didn't severely harm myself. Sirius had to come to me because he found me at a moment where I probably would have tried to cut again and kept me from doing it. He reminded me how much he knew me better than Mum or Dad. As for why, well, you saw the nightmares and the way I saw it, the knife took the pain away. I didn't have to feel the pain of the nightmares, if I was already hurting."

"Harry."

"Look, I've stopped. Talking to Sirius helped and I've only cut once, whereas I would've have cut at least ten times in one day. I'm getting better, but I can't force it to happen. No one can. I'm still trying to come with a potion or charm that can let me sleep without dreaming, but it's going slowly. I'm hoping maybe I can use a mix of both and Parseltongue to do it." She nodded and suddenly his face lit up. "Do you want to see my new pet?"

"Sure," she said cautiously at his sudden outburst.

He lifted his sleeve and Athena lifted her head slightly.

" _Hello, Master's bonded._ "

He smiled and said, "She says 'hello.' Her name is Athena."

"Harry, you do know that snake is poisonous."

"Yes, but she won't harm anyone unless I ask her to. She's mine."

Athena licked the palm of his hand and went back to sleep. He pulled his sleeve down.

"She's very pretty."

"Thanks, she picked me. I walked in there to get owl treats for Hedwig, but she called me to her."

"So Charlie told me you bought some new clothes and books?"

"Oh, yeah, I bet Dilys has already put everything away. The new ones should be in the library."

He didn't even finish the sentence before she was running to the library. He followed her and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she had to go home. Her parents planned a sudden trip to France and they had to leave."

"Oh, cool. So it's just me, you, Rigel, Neville, Daphne, Tori, Dawn, Dray, and the rest of your family for the summer?"

"Yep, well, Luna and Cedric might come over because they only live about a mile away, but other than it's just us."

"Cool, want to go for a swim after dinner?"

"Just us," she asked confused.

"No, we can invite the others if you want?"

"Okay, that sounds like fun."

Dilys popped in a second and said, "Harry and Miss Weasley, it's time for dinner."

She popped away before Ginny could correct her. Harry laughed at the look on his friends face and they walked out of the trunk.

They sat down outside, the Burrow wasn't quite big enough, even with expansion charms. He sat between Draco and Ginny with Neville across from him and Rigel across from Ginny.

Dinner was a loud affair with everyone holding different conversations and sometimes all the way across the table and Draco loved it. It was so disorganized and fun that his father would've had a fit.

This was going to be an amazing summer.

 **So this chapter isn't as long as some of the future ones, but I just needed a small filler chapter here to add Draco in to the mix. I did so for a reason for those that don't believe Draco could change or be anything other than his usual snarky self, but I think everyone has a heart even the Slytherin's. Please review and thanks for continuing to read my story. Until next time, HP Rulz!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Days Before They Head Back

 **Okay, so here's the newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy and next chapter will be back at Hogwarts. Please R &R and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see Chapter 1**

And it was. The rest of the summer was spent playing Quidditch in the paddock, going on picnics, and swimming with their friends. Cedric and Luna came over for a lot of it and it was definitely turning out to be better than the first half in Harry's mind.

He'd been working diligently, throughout the night at Potter Manor, working on the potion. He'd almost figured it out too, but for some reason and he couldn't figure out why, when he slept, he didn't dream but he woke like he hadn't slept at all. He figured it was an after effect of one of the ingredients and was working on counteracting it. He was going to try the new version, that he'd brewed the night before, tonight to see if it worked.

"Hey, Gin," he said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Harry, do you want to come play Quidditch? Some of the boys want to play so Astoria and I decided to come too."

"Sure."

She smiled at him as they walked together down to the Weasley's Quidditch Pitch.

It was a short game because, shortly after they started, Dilys came to get them for lunch.

Lunch was great and Mrs. Weasley was trying to stuff them all because they left in two days to go back to Hogwarts.

He hoped that this new mixture would work tonight because going through the Hogwarts wards to work on the potion would be very tiring on top of classes. He sighed and saw Ginny look at him.

He gave her a small smile and said, 'I'm fine, Gin, just thinking.'

She nodded and he turned to Rigel.

"Hey, bro, we going to start doing our exercises when we get back?"

"I guess," Rigel replied cautiously.

"Nev, you gonna join us?"

"Sure, Harry," Neville replied, enjoying his brothers good mood. It had been seldom and in between when Harry was actually in a good mood.

"Draco, would you like to join us?" Harry asked.

"Um, I don't know. I have to be careful. If word got to my father that I was hanging out with Gryffindors, I think I would be killed."

"True, I didn't think about that," Harry stated. "Well, we could always go to the Room of Requirement. That way no one would know."

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I guess we forgot to tell you. Well, since we told you about the map and my cloak, the Room is a place where you can go to do anything. It shapes to what the person needs or wants."

"Cool, so we could train there and no one would know?"

"Yep, but we'd have to be careful getting there. It's close to the Gryffindor common room, but the dungeons are far away. I'll look on the map tonight and see if there's any secret passages to go through to get you there faster."

"Okay," Draco replied.

"You all should head upstairs and get some rest," Mrs. Weasley said, after dinner. "We have to be up early the next day for Hogwarts."

They all nodded and headed upstairs, but half way there, Draco went, "Oh, crap."

"What's wrong, Dray?" Neville asked after they were in Harry's trunk.

"My dad and mum are going to meet me on the platform before I get on the train. Even if we get there early, they're going to be waiting for me."

Neville nodded and Harry said, "I already thought of it, Dray. Mum and Dad are going through the floo, so I'll have Dilys take us, our trunks, and anything else we need to the manor and we'll leave with them. No big deal."

"Thanks, Harry."

The boy gave Draco a smile before heading to his room to get ready for bed. Before he fell asleep, he took the potion and crossed his fingers that it worked.

When Harry woke up the next morning fully refreshed, he jumped for joy. He made sure he wrote down the newest recipe and apparated to Potter Manor quickly to bottle the rest of it that was under a stasis charm.

After that, he apparated back to his trunk and put the bottled potions in one of the drawers in his end table. He dressed for the day and practically bounced out of his room. He locked his trunk, after checking to see if the other boys were gone, before walking downstairs and sitting at the table.

"Why are you so happy?" Draco asked, suspiciously.

Ginny looked over and asked through the bond, 'You figured out a potion, didn't you?'

He gave a slight nod to Ginny before saying to Draco, "I just slept well, I guess."

His brother and Rigel looked at him in shock before grinning.

"So your back?"

"I was never gone," he said firmly.

"Harry!" Dawn screamed before running into the room and hid behind his leg as he stood up.

"Oh, Merlin, what did you do?" he asked as she hid.

"Um, well, I might have put something of Gred and Forge's in Artemis's shampoo. It turned her into a canary and now, she's coming after me."

Just as she finished the statement, Artemis came running in.

"Where is she, Harry?"

"It isn't her fault, Misty. She didn't know what it was."

She glared at her younger brother and asked, "So who's fault is it?"

Fred and George just happen to walk in at the moment and Dawn pointed at them. She turned around and glared.

"Um, George," Fred said.

"Yes, Fred."

"Have we done anything to Harry's sister lately?"

"Of course not, Charlie would kill us."

"So why exactly is it that she's glaring at us like we did something?"

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out."

"Did you make those treats that turn people into canaries?"

"Why, yes, we did," they replied at the same time.

"Put them up better next time so that Dawn doesn't get a hold of them because next time I get turned into a canary, I'm coming after both of you."

They both gulped and nodded fearfully. Everyone sat down after that and breakfast was relatively normal.

After breakfast, everyone went to make sure everything was packed so that Mrs. Weasley didn't have to rush in the morning.

When everyone was sure that they had nothing else to pack, they were allowed to play until dinner since Mrs. Weasley was making a big going away feast. Harry decided to go for a swim, while he was in a good mood.

He had been eating more since he had talked to Sirius, so he didn't look malnourished and the cuts and scars were gone thanks to a cream from Sirius after sending him his knife. All he had to do now was get back into shape for Quidditch. He swam several laps before he heard a splash. He looked over and saw Ginny swimming towards him.

"So, you found something that works?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe you created a potion."

"Well, it's actually a potion and charm. The potion is relatively easy, but the charm was difficult because it had to block the dreams and make sure I woke up refreshed like a normal rest."

"And it isn't addictive?"

"Nope, I took out the one property of Dreamless Sleep that makes it addictive," he replied. "That's what made the charm difficult." She nodded and he asked, "So is everyone else coming out or is it just us?"

"Just us, the boys went to play Quidditch and the girls went to play or referee."

"Okay."

She smiled and they swam together for a little while. A splash war started and continued until Ginny gasped defeat.

They climbed out of the water and sat on the dock.

"So are you ready to go back?" she asked.

"In a way, but I'll miss this just relaxing and hanging out."

She nodded and they started walking back to the Burrow. Dinner was almost ready, so Mrs. Weasley had them change before they helped out.

When Harry came back down, Charlie and Bill were levitating the tables outside. Confused, he went in the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, who else is coming tonight," he asked.

"Um, a lot of people I believe. That's why we have to eat outside."

He nodded and asked, "Can I help with anything?"

"If you can get the silverware that would be great, dear," she replied.

He grabbed the silverware and carried outside to where the tables were now set up. If he was right and there were going to be the same amount of people as there were seats, then there were going to be about thirty people give or take a few.

The plates were already set, so all he had to do was set the silverware next to the plates.

After he was done, he walked back inside to see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help levitating the food out.

She did and let him take out the potatoes and macaroni salad. She followed with the gravy and the macaroni and cheese, while Bill and Charlie grabbed the chicken, meatloaf, corn, and green beans.

They set everything in the middle and Mrs. Weasley left to great the people coming through the floo, while Bill and Charlie waited at the apparition point.

The kids and adults that were already here sat down. The only ones were Harry, Neville, Artemis, Rigel, Dawn, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Fred, George, Daphne, Astoria and Draco. Harry figured that Luna and Xeno would be coming, along with Cedric and Amos. After that, it was his mum, dad, Drake, Augusta, Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Gabby, Andromeda, Ted, and Tonks.

After everyone was here, he realized that the only five he hadn't counted on coming were Amelia, Susan, Dumbledore, Minny, and Sev.

Dinner was served and everyone dug in. It was a great meal filled with everyone's favorites. It was a loud affair, as usual, and everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Are you feeling better, son?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Dad, I've been better for a while now."

"Good, sweetheart, so you wouldn't mind telling us what was wrong in the first place?"

He sighed and said, "I'll show you the memories, like I showed Ginny, but I'm not going through it again." He then said loudly enough that everyone else could hear over the chatter. "That goes for anyone else that was curious as to what was wrong with me in the beginning of the summer. If you want to know, I'll take you through the memories, but don't ask me to explain it."

Everyone went quiet and agreed to the terms.

Dinner went back to normal after that and Mrs. Weasley brought out dessert once everything from dinner was cleared. It was a large chocolate cake with blue icing that said 'Have A Great Year' on it in really nice cursive.

Once everyone had a slice, they ate and enjoyed the wonderful cooking. Drake admired it, but other than having a nicely cooked rare steak that he had brought for himself, he had enjoyed the conversations.

Once it was completely dark, Fred and George set up the large amount of fireworks they had collected over the summer and the past year to set off. It was an amazing display and everyone watched with smiles on their faces.

The kids said goodnight early so that they wouldn't be rushed in the morning and headed upstairs to get some sleep.

Once in the trunk, the boys agreed unanimously that they should all camp out in the living room that night for their last night, so while Rigel and Draco cleared out the living room, Harry and Neville walked downstairs to see if any of the other boys would like to join them.

Fred and George agreed immediately and grabbed their pillows, while Percy refused saying he had work to do before tomorrow. Bill refused because he had to get up early with his dad to make sure everyone's trunks were in the car and Charlie agreed. Ron agreed because he was bored and wasn't tired, so all in all, they had eight people to sleep in the trunk.

Once everyone was comfortable, they started telling stories. Mostly, it was Fred and George telling about their pranks. Harry and Rigel tipped in every now and then to tell about the prank they did at Christmas.

Once it was getting close to midnight, they all settled down and went to sleep so they wouldn't have to face Mrs. Weasley's wrath in the morning. Harry made sure to take his potion before falling asleep like the rest of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Train Back to Hogwarts

 **So everyone we are on Chapter Six, I'm glad that this way of posting is working and I haven't forgotten a Tuesday yet so I'm going to keep on. I also may be posting a new story called Time Changes Everything. It's a Harry/Luna fanfic and I'm working on finishing that as well. Please R &R and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

Harry woke up in morning, fully refreshed again, and realized that his potion might be able to save a lot of people trouble. He made a mental note to tell Sev before or after class on the first day of Potions and started to get ready for the day.

Once he was dressed, he woke up the other boys and they left the trunk, except Rigel, Neville, and Draco to get ready.

Draco made sure to be quick and to shrink his trunk, after making sure everything was in there, before going out to the living room to find Harry.

He was waiting for him and said, "Well, Dilys left already for Potter Manor, so I guess I have to share another secret with you." Draco looked at him strangely and Harry said, "I can apparate, so that's how we'll be getting there. From there, Mum and Dad will floo with us to the platform so that your parents aren't suspicious."

"Great, um, about the apparating thing, can you apparate anywhere?"

"Well, I haven't tried out of the continent yet, but other than that, yes." Draco's face was a look of awe and Harry said, "It's not that big of a deal, but let's get out of here, so that we can go."

After making sure no one left anything and that Neville and Rigel had left, Harry closed and locked the trunk before shrinking it. He put it in his pocket and they walked downstairs to let Mrs. Weasley know they were leaving. She hugged them both, which surprised Draco, but he accepted it and Draco gripped Harry's arm tightly as they apparated to Potter Manor.

When Draco opened his eyes, he stared in awe.

"What did you not believe me?"

"I believed you, mate, but it's still amazing."

Lily walked into the hall and said, "Come on, boys, we need to head down there so that you get a good carriage."

"Yes, Mum," Harry replied and Draco looked uncomfortable.

"You can call me 'Aunt Lily', Draco. Merlin knows, all the other kids do it."

He laughed and agreed.

They flooed to the platform and that's when Harry realized his dad wasn't with them.

"Hey, Mum, where's Dad?"

"He went on ahead, hun," she said as she stepped out of the floo so that Draco could come through. "There he is," she pointed to where he was standing with Lucius and Narcissa.

They walked over and Harry said, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Hi, Dad."

"Hello, Harry," she said. "Where's that beautiful phoenix of yours?"

"Oh, she doesn't come to Hogwarts with me. My owl, Hedwig, already flew there and her cage is in my trunk, but Feona likes the comfort of Potter Manor."

She nodded and asked, "Did you have a fun time, Draco?"

"Loads, Mother," he replied, his drawling tone back. "Hello, Father."

"Hello, son, well, we must be off. Have a good year. I'm sure you'll see your mothers' weekly gifts in the mail."

"Okay, bye, Mother, Father," he replied as they left. "Well, that went well."

"Are they always like that?"

"No, it's worse. Try being constantly ignored or being told that you aren't doing something up to the standards of a Malfoy," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Dray, I'm sure you can stay for Christmas, right, Mum?" he asked.

"Of course, sweetheart, but let's get you boys on the train," she said and they went to find a compartment. Once they had, they unshrunk their trunks and put them on the luggage racks before walking back outside to Harry's parents. "Well, we'll see at school, sweetheart."

"Okay, Mum, love you."

"Love you too, Harry," she said and he hugged her.

He let go and hugged his dad.

"Bye, Dad. Love you."

Love you too, son."

After they had finished their goodbyes, they went back to the compartment.

"So what are you going to do when your friends get here?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Give them a choice," he replied. "I'm friends with you now, so they need to make a choice. Either they can stay friends with me and be nice to you or they can get lost."

Harry grinned and said, "Works for me, mate, but if we're going to have a lot of our friends in here I think I should charm it a little bigger."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, I like to study advanced charms and spells. The Expansion Charm is one of the easiest to do."

Draco nodded and asked, "Can you help me study? Right now, I'm doing about average in my classes, but I'm sure my father wouldn't mind if I started doing better."

Harry grinned and said, "Of course, but I'll have to talk to Nev, Rig, and Gin. They consist of most of my study group."

"Ask us what, bro?" Rigel asked as they stepped inside the compartment.

"If Draco could join our study group," Harry replied.

"Sure," Nev replied.

"Now, if everyone would step outside for one moment, I'll expand the compartment. How many people do you think will sit with us?"

"Well, I'd say roughly fifteen to twenty," Rigel replied.

"Okay, I can do that."

They all stepped out and Harry cast the charm to make the compartment a size to fit twenty people without anyone being crowded. Also, he made sure that the charm showed nothing on the outside or inside the train. Once he was sure, he let his friends back in and saw Draco gape in awe.

"Come on, Dray, you need to get used to things otherwise your jaw is going to hurt."

They all laughed and Draco shut his jaw.

After awhile, Hermione Luna, Cedric, and Susan joined them with Susan's friend Hannah. Terry Boot, from Ravenclaw, joined them with Padma and Parvati Patil with Lavender Brown. Fred, George, and Lee joined them and Ron, Dean, and Seamus joined them. Daphne joined them with Crabbe and Goyle, after a little discussion with Draco, and Pansy joined them, though she took a slight bit more convincing.

All together, they had a pretty large group. They kept the conversation rolling and when the food trolley came around, Harry and Draco split the check after buying butterbeer and lots of candy for all of them.

It was quite an exciting ride and Harry was happy he had so many great friends. When the conductor announced that they were ten minutes out, Harry conjured a curtain to separate the girls from the boys so that the girls could change into their robes without feeling embarrassed.

When Ginny gave a thumbs up, Harry banished the curtain and they sat down to watch as they pulled up to the station.

When they all stepped out of the carriage, Harry stayed behind for two seconds the charm and then followed his friends.

Ginny, Rigel, Nev, and Draco were waiting for him and they grabbed a carriage to go to the school. They sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors, while Draco waved and headed over to the Slytherin table. They waited for the new first years and Minny.

"How was your summer, Harry?" Katie asked.

"Great and yours?" he asked politely.

She blushed and replied, "It was okay. I didn't get to hang out with my friends as much as I would have liked to."

"Well, maybe you can join me and my friends for our summer of fun this year."

She smiled and nodded.

Rigel elbowed him and whispered, "Flirting on the first day back, Harry?"

He rolled his eyes and Minny walked in.

The first years looked terrified, but Harry had an idea.

'Hey, Gin, on the count of three turn half of the head table's hair red from Dumbledore to Sinistra.'

Her eyes went wide, but she nodded discreetly.

"Rig, on the count of three, turn the other half of the head table from Sprout to Snape to gold," he whispered and Rigel grinned. "I'll get Minny with green and silver for Draco, ready?"

Rigel nodded and Harry said through the bond and whispered, "One, two, three."

They cast their spells silently and all of the sudden, the Great Hall was filled with laughter. The first years were grinning and some of them were rolling with laughter.

"Okay, I did what I wanted," Harry whispered.

"What?"

"I wanted the first years to relax. I can't imagine how nervous everyone was last year. I wanted to change that. How long do you think they'll last?"

"I don't know, but I think Dumbledore knows."

Harry turned to the head table to see the Headmaster grinning. He fixed his own hair, but the others were left to try to fix their own. Sev was glaring, but the amusement could be seen in his eyes. His mum's eyes, however, were staring at her son in amusement and anger. He smiled at her slightly and pointed at the first years. She grinned and nodded that he wasn't in trouble.

"I think most of them have figured it out," Rigel whispered as the teacher's hair colors went back to normal until only Minny's remained green and silver. "Bro, what did you do to yours that Minny can't even remove it?"

"Well, I might have put a long lasting charm on it. It'll wear off by tomorrow morning, most likely in the beginning of class."

They broke out laughing and no one noticed because the other kids were still laughing.

Once the sorting began, everyone went silent until the last person was sorted and had sat down. Minny left the hall to take the Sorting Hat back to Dumbledore's office.

The feast began and everyone ate, while talking about their summers. Katie kept Harry in conversation most of the night, but he talked to Gin, Hermione, Nev, and Rigel as well.

"She really likes you, bro," Rigel said as they walked to his room a little away from the girls. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"Rig, I don't want to go out with anyone this year. Maybe next year, but I want to focus on my studies and I've already had a rough summer. I'd rather have a little more time to get over it before dating someone."

"I understand that, Harry," Nev said. "Well, I'm going to head back to the common room, guys. Are you coming, Rig?"

Rigel looked at Harry before saying, "Yeah, I'm coming, Nev. See you bright and early for our run, Harry."

He smiled at his friends before giving the new password, Parseltongue, to his portrait. He walked to his room to find Hedwig resting on her stand, Feona resting on hers, and Athena in her tank.

"Hi, guys," he said before saying the message again in Parsel for Athena. " _Do you want to come to class with me tomorrow_?" he asked his now slightly bigger snake.

" _Yes, I would, Harry. Could I come every day? It's quite boring sitting in this tank_."

" _Of course, 'Thena,_ " he replied.

"Feona, if you stay here with me, please, try to be discreet. Dumbledore also has a phoenix if you want to meet him. His name is Fawkes."

Feona trilled, which Harry translated as, "I would, young master, as for being discreet, well, I'll be as discreet as a phoenix can be."

He laughed and said, "Okay, Fee, but if you're going to be like that, would you be nice and take some mail for me? I want Hedwig to stay here if anything goes wrong with my potion or I need to talk to Sirius."

"Yes, young master," she replied and Harry grabbed his letters for Andromeda, Tonks, Sev, and his dad.

"Could you take these to Severus Snape, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin, please?"

"Of course," she trilled and nipped his finger affectionately before disappearing in a burst of flames.

He turned to Hedwig and fed her a couple treats before petting her.

"Don't worry, girl, you'll still have plenty of letters. You're just going to be my main correspondence with Siri and Mrs. Weasley."

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately, like Fee, and went out the window to hunt.

He dressed for bed and went to sleep, after taking his potion, happy to be home.

 **So we are back at Hogwarts and ready for the new year. Draco is slowly learning the secrets and I know that he's still OC for the most part, but he does still have his snarky attitude. It's just taking a break for right now and it will return. Thank you for reading and I hope you all review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Classes and Pranks

 **Sorry about the tardiness. I almost didn't make it where I live for those who still have couple hours or are already on to Wednesday. Here's the new chapter and I hope you all R &R and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Harry woke up the next morning and, after his run, dressed in his robes for the day, after he showered. Fee wasn't back yet, but he figured she might be waiting for them to send replies. Hedwig was sleeping in her cage and he took Athena out of her tank.

" _Ready to go, sweetie_?" he asked her.

" _Yes, Harry, do you think I'll be able to catch any mice today_?"

" _I don't know, but let me see what classes I have and maybe you can_."

She nodded before wrapping her body comfortably on his forearm. He didn't mind her weight. He wondered if he had the same schedule as last year. Just in case, he grabbed his DADA textbooks, History of Magic, and Herbology textbooks.

He walked out of his room and down to the Great Hall to see if Rigel and Nev had come down yet. They had run in the RoR with Draco until none of them could run any longer.

He sat down at the table, next to Ginny, and said, "Morning, Gin."

"Morning, Harry," she replied, distracted.

He looked at her worried and asked through their bond, 'You okay, Gin?'

'Fine, Harry, promise,' she replied and gave him a small smile. 'I'm just tired.'

'Do you want some of my potion?'

'Maybe, let me see if I sleep okay tonight and I'll let you know.'

He nodded and started eating his breakfast. He was starving after his run, so he ate quickly and a lot. Minny came around and gave him his schedule. He smiled when he realized that they did have the same schedule and turned to Ginny.

"You want to walk to class together, milady?" he asked as he stood up and held his arm out to her.

Ginny, who seemed to be in a lot better of a mood since she had eaten, took his arm and replied, "Why, yes, good sir, so nice of you to offer."

He grinned and they walked together talking about little things before stepping into class and stopping abruptly.

His grin fell away and he said, "No way, no how, am I taking this class. I'll teach myself." Ginny looked at him weirdly and he said, "Gin, Lockhart will make a spectacle out of me. I'm not going to be his little plaything when I can learn all of this stuff on my own. I'll just teach myself the same time as the class."

"Okay, Harry, I might join you depending on how this goes."

"Okay, Gin, I'll see you later," he said and walked out of the classroom. He went to his mum's room and knocked.

"Come in," she called and he walked in. She turned around from where she was gathering papers and asked, "What are you doing here, sweetie?"

"Well, it's kinda easy, but I hope you won't be mad."

"Just tell me the truth."

"I walked into class this morning for defense and realized who was teaching it and decided to teach myself from a real defense book because Lockhart will use me as a spectacle."

"Okay, do you want me to see if your dad can teach you? He loves the subject and you're bound to learn more with him than Lockhart any day."

"Sure, can you see if he's busy and I'll just take a free period today before History of Magic?"

"Sure, hun, you go and I've got to go wake Dawn up for her class with Andromeda in an hour."

He grinned and walked back to his rooms. Once there, he paused and felt Ginny enter his mind.

'Harry, help now, please. Lockhart brought Cornish pixies in and they're attacking everyone.'

He sighed and said, 'Be right there, Gin.'

He grabbed his invisibility cloak and apparated to the room next to the DADA room. He walked inside as kids were running out and started stunning the pixies left and right. Once most of them were taken care of, he went to help the rest of the students. He helped Lavender and Parvati out from under one of the tables and helped Rigel levitate Nev down from the ceiling light.

'Gin, where are you?'

"Over here, Harry," she called from behind the desk. He ran over and saw that she was hiding in the alcove under the desk. He helped her out and she said, "Thanks, Harry, I didn't know to do, but I figured you would."

"No problem, Gin, but I'm going to get out of here before Lockhart hears me."

She nodded and he left the room quickly. They headed to History of Magic together and sat down. They were early so Binns wasn't in there yet.

"So, do you want to join me?"

"Definitely, but wait until Rig and Nev get in here because they might want to, too."

"Okay," he replied and took out his History of Magic book and began reading. He had read most of it this summer and was well prepared for the class. He knew the second Binns walked in, he was going to be out like a light like most of the students besides Hermione, but she didn't mind that they fell asleep because they still did the work and turned it in on time. "Crap, I can't sleep."

"Why not," Gin asked already resting her head on her book.

"The potion makes me sleep for a certain amount of time. I go to bed around nine or ten and wake up at five or six. Even if I take sip, I'll be under longer than the class period."

"Sorry, Harry," she said. "Would you mind watching over me while I sleep? I don't want to have a nightmare in here and embarrass myself."

"I don't mind, Gin. It'll be easier to watch you than listen to Binns. I'll just daydream a bit, but be careful not to sleep."

She nodded and dozed off, while he watched over her. Rig and Nev walked in and he smiled at them.

"Hey, guys, do you want to join me and Gin with classes for defense?"

"Sure, anyone's better than Lockhart," Nev said.

"Definitely, bro," Rigel replied.

They went quiet because most of the other students were here and Binns had started class. Harry didn't doze off or day dream. He found that by watching Ginny sleep made him feel more protective and alert over his friend so he wasn't even tired. She didn't have any nightmares and when class ended, he woke her up.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"Time for lunch, come on."

The four walked down together and sat down at the table to eat. Harry had some shepherd's pie, while the others had chicken or ham. When they were finished, they walked to Herbology.

Harry stopped in front of Professor Sprout and said, "Hi, Professor Sprout."

"Hello, Harry," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, I have a pet snake and her name is Athena. I was wondering if she could hunt for mice and rats in here."

"Sure, I could do with some help. I've noticed some of the plants getting very sad lately. If she could find the rabbits that have been eating some of the other more muggle plants, I would be very grateful as well."

He nodded and headed towards his table with Gin and Nev. Rig liked to pair with Dean and Seamus in here.

He bent down and let Athena slide off of his arm.

" _Be careful around here, 'Thena, try not to get around anyone's feet and stay away from the plants that bite. Also, no biting anyone unless I say so, I know you heard what Sprout said, so go ahead and hunt_."

" _Yes, Harry, thank you. I'll climb up your leg and back on to your arm when it's closer to time to go_."

He smiled at her and she slithered off. He stood back up and saw most of the class was staring at him, including his teacher.

"Crap," he murmured. "I must have forgotten to whisper."

"Mr. Lupin, please go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Class, please, wait here."

" _'Thena, come on, hurry_ ," he said loudly since everyone had already heard. He felt her slither up his leg and wrapped herself around his forearm.

He followed Professor Sprout, but stopped outside the gargoyle.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um, can you wait one moment, ma'am?" he asked and when she nodded, he called, "Fee."

She appeared in a burst of flame and trilled.

"Can you go get my mum and flash her here? You know how she is when I try to see Dumbledore by myself."

She trilled again and flashed away. When she flashed back, moments later, she had Lily with her.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Um, I guess everything will be explained when we're up there, mum, but I don't think I did anything wrong."

She nodded and Feona perched on Harry's shoulder. They walked up the stairs and Professor Sprout knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the old man's voice. They walked inside and he asked, "What can I do for you, Professor? I thought you had class right now?"

"I do, Headmaster, but at the beginning of class, Mr. Lupin here asked me a question as to whether or not his pet snake could catch some of the rats that were in the room. I told him of course since there had been a lot running around lately eating the plants. What I didn't expect was that Mr. Lupin could actually talk to his snake."

Dumbledore's face was a look of shock, fear, and surprise as he turned to Harry.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, sir, my whole family knows, including my friends. I bought 'Thena this summer and she was hungry this morning, so I told her I'd ask Professor Sprout whether or not she could hunt in the greenhouse."

"Well, then, Professor. I don't think it's too big of a deal. Just tell the other students, as I'm sure they were frightened, that Harry is a Parseltongue, but he is not to be feared."

"Yes, Headmaster," she said and turned to Harry. "You are excused for the day, Harry. Just review the Severing charm for the next class and write a three foot paper on its uses in Herbology."

"Yes, Professor, and I'm sorry for interrupting your class."

"Not a problem," she replied before leaving the room.

"Now, is there anything else?" Lily asked.

"I only have a couple more questions, Lily," Dumbledore replied. "I'll be quick because I know you have a class right now." She nodded and he asked, "Who's phoenix? Were you going to tell anyone about the snake? And is there anything else I should know?"

"The phoenix, as you put it, has a name. This is Feona, _my_ phoenix," he replied. He lifted his sleeve and said, "This is Athena and yes, I know she is poisonous and no, she will not bite anyone unless I give her permission. As to the last question, I don't believe there is. At least, not anything I can think of right now. There's probably a lot of things, but I can't think of them right now."

"Okay, Harry," he sighed. "You can go. I'm sure you have plenty of homework."

"Not really, sir, just History and Herbology."

"Nothing for Defense against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore inquired.

"No, sir, I didn't go."

"What do you mean you didn't go? Classes are required to go to."

"I know this, sir, and I will be doing the class with my father because Lockhart is not a teacher and I will learn as much from him as I would a rock, actually sorry, I would actually learn something from the rock."

Dumbledore sighed, but said, "I'm sorry, but I will not allow that, Harry."

"I don't think you have much choice, Headmaster. I will not be around a person that will use me as a spectacle for his own game. I already know the second year curriculum and I could put Lockhart in a body bind before the arse would even realize it."

"Language, sweetheart," was the only thing Lily said.

"Sorry, mum," he replied.

"If that's what you want, Harry, am I to assume Mr. Black, Mr. Longbottom-Lupin, and Ms. Weasley will be joining you?"

"Yes and Draco will be joining us as well," Harry replied.

"Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Is there another Draco?"

Dumbledore just shook his head and Lily asked, "Will that be a problem?"

"No, it shouldn't, Lily. Tell Mr. Malfoy he can join you all if he wishes. No one else, Harry and if this group grows, I will have to disband it and you will have to go to normal classes."

"Yes, sir," Harry said slightly sarcastic and left. He hugged his mum before going to the Gryffindor common room to see if his friends were there. They weren't, to his surprise, so he went to the library.

They were sitting in the back with several of their friends from all the houses.

"Hey, come on, guys, and yes, I mean all of you. We're going to my room. We have some things to discuss."

They all followed them and five minutes later, everyone was sitting in his room.

"Okay, now, I have permission from Dumbledore that some of us can take a class with my dad. Draco, Rigel, Ginny, and Neville are allowed. If you guys want though, I figured we could just use a little trick and we could all have classes with my dad."

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Fred asked.

"I'm going to teach you all a spell that the Marauders created that will make it so it will seem like you are in class, but really is an illusion."

Fred and George were looking devious, Terry, Padma, and Hermione looked interested in learning new knowledge, Neville, Rigel, and Ginny were grinning, Cedric, Susan, and Hannah were smiling, but interested.

"The spell is simple, but the wand movement is difficult. Can any of you do wandless magic?" he asked. They all looked at him like crazy, but Rigel, so he said, "I take that as a no. Okay, since Rig can do it. I'll show him first then you guys because it's going to be harder to teach you all."

They all nodded and Rigel stood up.

"The incantation is a mix of the Geminio spell and the Homorphus charm." He pointed his wand at himself and said, "Geminio Homorphus." He glowed for a minute before the light disappeared and another Harry was standing next to him. "Basically, they are the same as we are, but they don't interact unless spoken to."

Ginny walked over to the other Harry and asked the real one, "Does he know everything you do?"

"Yes, they each know what our minds know. They can do little magic, but not what we can do."

"So, Harry, can you answer me a question?" she asked the other Harry.

"Of course, Gin," he replied almost identically to Harry, but she could tell a small difference in the way his eyes reacted.

"Do you have any feelings for me, more than a friend?" she asked, flashing the real Harry a grin.

The real Harry's face drained, but the other Harry answered, "Yes, I do, Gin."

"Okay, that's enough out of you." The real Harry said, "Finite Incantatem."

The fake Harry disappeared and Ginny frowned at him.

"We're going to talk about this later," she whispered before sitting back down. He gulped and nodded at her.

"Okay, since you all heard the incantation then you can practice and we'll start classes when Lockhart does his."

"What about when we have classes?" Susan asked. "We don't have them all together. We have them with the Ravenclaw's."

"I know, Susan and I planned on talking to Dad and seeing if he can manage all of us. If he can't, Rigel and I know the curriculum so we'll teach the Gryffindors and Draco, while Dad teaches the rest of you."

They all nodded and Harry let them leave after making sure the path was clear with the map until only Ginny was left.

"Okay, Gin, I know you want to have it out with me so talk."

"Why didn't you tell me that you had started having feelings for me? I thought we agreed to do at least that much."

"Because, right now, we are better friends and I didn't want to ruin it."

"You thought that that would ruin our friendship?"

"Yeah, but I like having friends, Gin. Like I told Rigel, I don't want a relationship this year."

"I understand, Harry," she said with a small smile.

"Now, I have a question and if you won't answer honestly, I'll create one of you."

She smiled and said, "Ask away, Harry."

"Are you okay? Truly, I've watched you the last couple of day and especially at the Burrow, you seemed off."

"I'm fine," she replied in confusion. "I don't think there's anything wrong with me, but will you keep the bond open? I'm worried that something's wrong too, but it's like I can't remember what's going on sometimes."

She left and walked back to the Gryffindor common, while Harry cleaned up his living room with a swish of his wand and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: More Classes and Troubles

 **Hey, everyone, I apologize for not posting on Tuesday but I did a master reset on my phone and deleted the event on my calendar. So here's the deal, I'm posting this chapter now and one right after it and I will still post another one on Tuesday like planned. I hope you all enjoy, and R &R. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

Harry woke up early again in the morning and went for a run before showering and dressing for the day. He walked downstairs to the Great Hall to eat with the rest of his friends.

As he sat down, he felt Athena crawl up his leg and rest on his forearm. She had gone hunting late last night and wasn't in his rooms this morning.

He started to eat, but the when the mail came through he dropped his head to the table.

Feona flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"Really, Fee, I told you to lay low," he whispered to her as he lifted his head up.

She trilled, "I know, young master, but I wanted to bring you the replies and you weren't in your room, so I figured you would like to have them now."

He smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Fee, now, please go back to my rooms, unless you want to join me for classes today?"

"Can I, young master? I enjoy traveling with you."

"Of course, Fee, you've already made yourself known, so there's no need to hide you."

She rested on his shoulder for the rest of breakfast and he put his letters in his pocket. He only had two classes today and Minny wouldn't care if he brought her and Flitwick would be jumping for joy.

He finished eating and walked with his friends to Transfiguration, which they had with Ravenclaw, so they were walking with Terry and Padma as well.

They sat down in within their group, which consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Rigel, Neville, Padma, and Terry, since Fred and George weren't in their year.

Minny walked in and smiled at Harry and his friends before addressing the rest of the class.

"Today and over the next couple classes we're going to work on reviewing what we learned last year. Next month, most likely, we'll start working on new material. You all may start with the match to needle spell until you reach the small creature to matchbox spell at your own pace. If you finish before this coming month, then you can discuss with me a research project to keep you all busy. You may begin."

Harry and Rigel finished first followed by Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. Terry and Padma were having troubles with the last two. After class ended, Harry and the others, except Padma and Terry, walked up to the front and she smiled at them.

"I know you all finished. I want you to all do a ten foot paper on animagus transfiguration."

"Ten feet," Neville asked a slight tremble in his voice that had disappeared for a while.

"Yes, Neville, it's not going to be as difficult as you think and you can work on it outside of class as well, but make sure you are working on it during class. You can go I know you all have Charms next. Harry, stay for a few. I have a different assignment for you."

Everyone left, except Harry and Fee woke and trilled from his shoulder.

"Young master, are we not going to your next class?"

"We are, Fee, Minny needs to talk to me. Do you want to go ahead and give Flitwick a note for me?"

"Of course, young master," she replied and Harry wrote a quick note that Minny signed before handing it to his phoenix. "I'll see you soon," she said before she flashed away.

"Did you just talk to her and she replied back?"

"Minny, you know I'm an animagus and my form is a phoenix. I can understand them whether in human form or phoenix."

"Interesting, I wonder if that applies to other animals and animagus's."

"I'm not sure, but Sirius could answer since he's an animagus, but can you understand cats?"

"No, but I can understand kneazles."

"Hmm," he said contemplating. "It may only apply to magical creatures. So what are you going to make me do for my research paper?"

"I don't know what to get you to do, Harry you are already ahead of the second year curriculum. I know you are working with Remus to do defense so you are going to be working with other second years for that class and Charms you are ahead, but you are still working with the curriculum. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I created a potion over the summer that is mixed with a charm. I could try to create a new spell that could make it easier to change appearance based on metamorphagus abilities."

She looked at him with wide eyes and asked, "You did what? And do you think you could really come up with that?"

"I think so, but I'm not for sure. It may take me till the end of the year, but I'll definitely try."

"Okay, now what is the potion you created?"

"It's a potion to let a person sleep without dreams and still wake up refreshed. It has no side-effects and is not addictive."

"Wow, have you shown Severus yet?"

"No, but I have a letter from him in my pocket, so I'll see when he wants me to come see him."

"Okay, you better get to the class. Are you going to apparate or call Feona back?"

He shook his head and transformed into his phoenix form before flashing into the hallway outside the door and transformed back.

He walked inside and saw everyone staring in awe at his phoenix. He sighed and whistled as he walked to his seat. Feona flew from where she was sitting on Ginny's shoulder and landed on his.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor."

"No problem, my dear boy. Is that your phoenix?"

"Yes, sir, her name is Feona."

"She is very beautiful."

"She says thank you," he replied as Feona trilled.

He nodded before addressing the class.

"I know that Professor McGonagall is doing review for the first month and that is what we are doing as well. Once we finish with this, we will move on to the curriculum for this year. If you finish before the month is up, you may do a research project like the other Professors are doing. You may start with the Levitation charm and will finish with the Mending charm. Begin."

Again, Harry and his friends finished, except Neville this time and Ginny, who both had trouble with Charms and Susan, who was sitting with them and Hannah.

Harry, Rigel, and Hermione stayed behind after their friends left and Professor Flitwick smiled at them all.

"Okay, I know you all finished, so what would you like your assignments to be?"

Hermione's eyes lit up and said, "I would love to do a project on the aspect of charms in transfiguration."

"Of course, Ms. Granger, and you boys," Flitwick inquired.

"Well, Professor, I don't really have a project in mind, but I'm sure I'll figure something out," Rigel said.

"Of course you will, Mr. Black. You two may go and I'll send Mr. Lupin on his way if a few minutes."

"Yes, sir," they both replied before leaving.

"What do you need, Professor?"

"Well, first, I want to say you have quite a lovely phoenix."

"Thank you, sir."

"Next, what would you like to do for your project?"

"Well, I've recently created a potion and I could do a paper on the fundamentals of the charm I used in it."

"That sounds wonderful. Have you told Professor Snape that you've created a potion?"

"Yes, sir, I have a letter from him, so I'll see what he said."

"Okay, well, have a nice afternoon, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, sir, and you as well," he replied before heading back to his room. He sat down in his living room and set the letters on the table. Fee flew off to his room to take a nap.

The first one he opened was the one from Sev.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's been a long while since I have heard from you. I believe it was your birthday and I'm glad you enjoyed your present, now, about your potion, please stay after class on Friday and bring your potion with you. I would love to discuss the prospect of selling it for helping others. Maybe we could start some projects together. Would this be acceptable? Please let me know immediately so I can make plans._

 _Severus Snape_

He smiled at the letter and wrote a quick yes to both questions and sent them with Hedwig because he knew Sev would want the letter so he could set everything up with Dumbledore.

The next he read was from Andromeda.

 _Hi, Poppet_

 _It's nice to hear from you. I'm glad to hear you are feeling much better. Dawn started classes today and I am surprised. She is amazingly advanced in most subjects. I'll slow her down as much as I can without hurting her education, but I don't think we need another person taking an aging potion to start school early._

 _Try to write more often, Harry. I miss you as well as does my dear cousin. I swear he doesn't have a life without you kids sometimes._

 _Yours,_

 _Aunt Andy_

He smiled at the letter and set aside. He knew he would have to write again to her soon, so he'd make plans to write to her on Sunday and he'd write Siri that day too.

The next letter he opened was from Tonks.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you ever, ever, call me Nymphie again whether it be letter or in person, you will be in very big trouble, mister. Now, on a happier note, I'm enjoying work, but it has become quite boring as of late with not as many dark people roaming around. I hope you have an easy year and I hope this lull in my work goes away too, but I hope they don't have to coincide. I'm glad to hear you liked the book I gave you for your birthday. Try not to use it for too many pranks._

 _Love,_

 _Tonks_

He grinned at the letter and set hers aside with Andy's to send on Sunday. He opened the last one from his dad.

 _Harry,_

 _I miss you as well, son, but from what I hear we will be seeing each other very soon. Try to stay out of trouble and am I to assume there is going to more people than your mother said? Dumbledore can't keep you all from an education, but if we aren't careful he will end the lessons. I will see you tomorrow and we will discuss the lessons and when they will be held._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

He smiled and set aside the letter. It was getting late, so he went to his room to get some rest. He had Defense first thing after breakfast and he was going to have to meet with the others to discuss how they were going to manage this. He knew the Hufflepuffs had Defense on Fridays, but Cedric was a fifth year and Fred and George were fourth years, so they also had different class times. He'd have to ask them when their classes were so he could work out a schedule with his dad.

Deciding to ask them in the morning, he went to bed with Fee on her perch, Hedwig out delivering his letter, and Athena curled up at the foot of his bed for warmth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Defense Classes and Potions

 **I'm updating this chapter since I got a review and saw for myself that this chapter was messed up. I apologize for the mess up and hope y'all enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

Harry woke up the next morning to find Hedwig staring at him with her amber eyes. He jumped about a foot in the air and cursed.

"Really, Hedwig," Harry asked.

She chirped affectionately and held her claw out with a reply from Sev.

He sat back down and opened it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm glad to working with you. On Saturdays, if that is a good day for you, we can start working at 8 and continue until dinner or we can make it Sundays or both. Please let me know when you stay after class tomorrow._

 _Sev_

He put the letter away in his top drawer and dressed for his run. When he came back in, an hour later, he showered and dressed for the day before heading down to breakfast.

He sat down next to Katie and Rigel and started piling his plate.

"So where are we meeting, bro?"

"We'll meet in my rooms; I'll get Draco after breakfast. You all head on up there and that includes Fred, George, and Cedric and the others as well. I'll gather them from the tables and send them up. Rigel, you'll let them in if that's cool with you?"

"Cool with me," he replied and stood up. Gin, Nev, and Hermione followed him and Harry walked to the end of the table. He told Fred, George, and Lee to go to his rooms when they were done before walking towards the Hufflepuff table. He whispered to Cedric, Susan, Hannah, and Michael to go to his rooms before going to the Ravenclaw table.

He told Terry and Padma to go ahead to his rooms and walked to the Slytherin table. He whispered to Draco, who was sitting away from everyone else beside Crabbe and Goyle, to meet everyone else in his rooms.

He walked upstairs after that and to his rooms to find most of them, besides Draco in there. A few minutes later, Draco walked in and the rest went silent.

"What's he doing here?" Susan asked.

"He's a friend, Susan," Harry replied. "Now, we are going to discuss when classes are so my dad knows when to come. He knows the Gryffindors and Slytherins have class today, except Fred, George, and Lee, but the rest of you are going to have to help me with that schedule."

"Not a problem, Harry," Fred replied.

He conjured a paper and handed it to Harry.

"Okay, so Tuesday and Thursday at nine o'clock are Gryffindor and Slytherin second years."

"Monday and Friday at ten is fifth year Gryffindors, Harry," Lee said.

"Tuesday and Thursday at eight for us fourth years, Harry," George replied.

"I know that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second years are Monday and Friday at nine o'clock and double on Fridays."

"Hufflepuff fifth years are on Wednesday and Fridays at two, Harry," Cedric said.

"Okay, I think that's everyone," he said as he set the schedule aside. "Okay, everyone except the Gryffindors and Draco can go. I'm sure you all have to get to class."

The ones that left said goodbye before heading out and Lee left with them after saying a quick goodbye to Fred and George.

"Okay, we're all going to do the spell, including Fred and George since they don't have class until Defense and we're going to send our mirror forms to class."

"Are you going to send one, Harry?" Neville asked.

"No, I've already told Dumbledore that I'm not going so I'm not going to make it easier for Lockhart," he replied with a grin.

They all did the spell and sent their mirror forms with specific orders to where they needed to be, except Harry who stood on the side and made sure nothing went wrong.

After that, they left and headed to his mum's room to make sure his dad was there.

"Hi, Dad," he greeted as they walked in. "Hi, Mum, I thought you had class?"

"No, Filius decided to take over today and I'm going to watch your class."

"Hi, son," Remus said and Harry hugged him. "Are these the only ones or are there more?"

"We made you a schedule so you'd know when to come," Harry replied and handed him the schedule.

"Great," he said as he looked over the schedule. "I'll make sure to be here then. Are you all ready? I'll teach you all first and Fred and George after, so if you boys would like to find something to do until then you can."

"We're good here, Mr. Lupin."

"Okay, first thing: No 'Mr. Lupin.' It's Moony or Remus."

"Got it, Moony," the boys said together.

"Alright, Harry, Rigel, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Neville, we'll start with spells and charms from last year and for tonight, I want you all to do a paper on the various creatures from last year."

They all nodded and he paired them together: Harry with Draco, Ginny with Hermione, and Rigel with Neville. They started with disarming charm continued until they finished with the wand lighting charm.

"Great job, all of you, I'll see you all on Tuesday and don't forget to do your paper," he called as they left. "Fred, George, same for you. Spells and charms from last year and paper on the creatures. Begin."

Harry and his friends, except Draco, headed for History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. They sat down with Padma and Terry and told them about DADA. Class started and Harry watched over Ginny while she slept in case she had a nightmare.

She did in this class and he woke her quickly, but gently.

'Gin, wake up,' he said in her mind. 'It's just a nightmare, it isn't real, Gin.'

She jumped awake and curled into a ball, crying.

Luckily, class ended at that moment and he bent down. He hugged her and soothed her until she could stand up.

"What was that, Gin?"

"I'll take you through the memory, Harry, but you're wrong. I think it was real."

"Let's go, Gin, I'll have Jigsaw bring us some lunch."

They grabbed their stuff and he apparated them back to his room. From there, they set their stuff by the couch and walked to his room. He opened his trunk and they walked to the study and while she put the memory in the pensive, he called Jigsaw and asked for some food.

After the food was there, they ate quickly before standing by the pensive.

"Do you want to go through with me or do you want to stay here, Gin?" he asked her. He was really concerned because she had gone very pale.

"I'll go through. I want to know what's bothering me because I can't remember."

"Okay," he said and held her hand as they entered the pensive. As they watched the memory, he felt shock and fear emanate from their bond. He knew what was wrong with her, but he needed Sirius's help and soon.

After they were out of the memory, they sat down and he said, "I'm going to give you some of my potion, Gin, but it won't help you much. I know what is wrong and why this is happening."

"Why?"

"How long have you been writing in that diary in the memory?"

"Since Diagon Alley," she replied.

"And how long has it been responding?"

"Since the first time I wrote in it, what's wrong with it, Harry?"

"Gin, the diary is evil and I have a feeling that it was Voldemort's. Can I see it later, after Herbology?"

"Yes, we have to go, don't we?"

"Yes, but you'll get some sleep soon, Gin. Do you want to stay in here tonight?"

"That would be great. Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati are okay, but Lav and Parvati are really loud and Hermione always wants to talk about books. I'm really exhausted and I don't think I can handle it tonight."

"You don't have to explain, Gin, you can stay here anytime. Do you want to stay in the guest room in here or the one in the castle?"

"In the castle," she replied.

"Okay, let's get to Herbology before Professor Sprout has a fit."

She smiled and followed him out of the trunk. She waited in the living room while he went to retrieve Athena from his room.

They walked down together and met Rigel and Neville waiting for them outside the greenhouses.

"Hey, guys, sorry we're late."

"Not a problem, bro," Rigel replied and they walked into the greenhouses.

With a quick nod to Professor Sprout, who smiled in return, Harry let Athena slide off his arm without a word to hunt.

The rest of class went on with them reviewing the Severing charm and how to use it to undermine a bowtruckle. After they were given their assignments, to write a three page essay on the bowtruckle and its weaknesses, Harry let Athena back on his forearm and walked to his mum's room.

He sat down on her couch, since she wasn't in there and started his homework. Once he was finished and it was almost time for dinner, he considered whether or not he should skip and go to the kitchens.

In the end, he walked down to the Great Hall and sat next to Ginny, who was looking pale again.

"Are you okay, Gin?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," she replied. "I just need to get rid of that diary, Harry."

"Where is it?"

"In my bag, can you send it to Sirius or something?"

"Yeah, give it to me and I'll get rid of it, okay?"

"Okay, Harry," she replied and handed it to him. She was starting to fall asleep over her food and he leaned her towards his shoulder.

"Rest, Gin, we'll go upstairs soon."

She rested her eyes for the rest of dinner and Rigel, Neville, and Hermione looked at him with questioning gazes.

"Tell you later," he mouthed and they continued eating though their gazes were concerned.

After dinner, Harry woke Ginny up and lead her to his rooms. He gave her some of his potion before leaving her in the guest room to get some rest.

He walked into his study after that and saw Hedwig there.

"Hey, Hed, could you take this diary to Sirius for me and give him this letter for me?"

She chirped at him affectionately before take the diary and letter and leaving through the window.

He sighed happy that the evil thing was gone and wasn't going to haunt his friend anymore. He walked down the hall to the guest room to check on Gin. He knocked on the door, but when he got no answer, he opened it to find she wasn't there.

"Shit," he cursed before taking the map out of his back pocket. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He searched all over for her, but she wasn't on the map. "Feona," he called.

His phoenix flashed to his side and trilled, "What is it, young master?"

"Ginny isn't showing up on the map, can you find her?"

She bowed her head solemnly and replied, "I can find my master's bonded, do you wish to follow me in phoenix form or I can flash you there?"

"Flash me, it's quicker," he replied before she gripped his shoulder gently, but firmly.

They were gone and in a blink of an eye, he was somewhere he had never been before.

"What is this place?"

"I do not know, young master, what would you like me to do?"

"Get help, Feona, and be quick. I'll help, Ginny."

She flashed away and he ran to his friends' side.

"Gin, wake up. Gin," he said as he shook her gently.

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked groggily as she woke up.

"Ginny, do you know how you got here?"

"I don't know, Harry, the last thing I remember was going to sleep in your room after taking your potion."

"Okay, Fee is getting help. Does anything hurt?"

"No, my head feels fuzzy though. What's wrong with me, Harry?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, Gin, but I'm going to find out," he vowed. "Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere."

She curled up in his arms for warmth and he waited for Fee. She appeared ten minutes later with his mum and Minny.

"What happened, Harry?" they asked.

"I don't know and neither does Gin, but I'll explain after we get back to my rooms."

"Harry, she needs to go to the infirmary," Lily said.

"No, she doesn't. Trust me, Mum, she needs to stay where I can watch her sleep. She might try this again and I want to know what's going on. I won't let this happen to her again," he stated furiously.

"Okay, Harry, let's go," Minny said.

He lead the way to his rooms with Ginny in his arms and Fee on his shoulder. He explained what had happened that day and they were both shocked.

"Do you think she was possessed?"

"I don't know what to think, Mum, but that's my best guess. She couldn't remember different lengths of time and if she was, then with the diary gone, he'll leave."

"'He,'" Lily asked curiously.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," he replied. "That was the name on the diary."

"Oh, Merlin," Minny cursed. "Poor Ginny."

"Why? Who is that, Minny?"

"Voldemort," she replied quietly.

If possible, he was even more furious, but he put Ginny on the couch before sitting down beside her.

"What did you do with the diary?"

"I sent it to Sirius. I didn't want to give it to Dumbledore, but I knew Sirius would know what to do with it. I thought it might be a horcrux or another dark item."

They both nodded and bid him goodnight before they left.

Harry hadn't taken his sleeping potion yet, but knew if he did, he wouldn't wake up in time for class. He resigned himself to a cheering charm and a pepper up potion in the morning before settling down to watch Gin.

Half way through the night, he called for Jigsaw for some food and coffee. He ate and felt the sugar wake him up.

She woke up about two hours after he ate, the sun hadn't begun to rise and wouldn't for roughly another hour.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked groggily as she sat up.

"You were in a chamber, Gin," he replied. "I went to check if you had fallen asleep and you weren't there. I asked Fee to find you and she went to get help. Minny and Mum followed me out of chamber and I carried you up here."

"Have you been watching me all night?" she asked in shock.

"I wasn't going to let you leave again, Gin. You could have gotten hurt or worse."

"That is not an excuse for you, Mr. Doesn't sleep enough, to skip out on your potion."

"It was too late to take it, Gin, I'll just take a pepper up and I'll be fine. It's only Potions today."

She sighed and leaned into him for a hug.

"I don't want that to happen again, Harry."

"It won't, Gin. I promise."

She left to go to Gryffindor Tower after that and he dressed for the day. Hedwig flew through his window with a note.

 _Harry,_

 _Thanks for the journal, mate. Hopefully, I won't forget the schedule and passwords to the tower anymore._

 _Your friend,_

 _Ron_

"Double shit," he cursed. "Hed, I told you to take it Sirius."

The bird chirped, shying away because of the scolding, and he sighed. He stroked her feathers and she calmed down.

"Sorry, Hedwig, it isn't your fault, but that diary is all bad and I have feeling I won't be able to get it back from Ron."

He walked downstairs, after taking the Pepper Up potion and grabbing his books, and met Gin in front of the classroom.

She sat down next to him and the others walked in a few minutes later.

Class began and they worked on the Forgetfulness Potion for review before Sev gave them a three foot paper on the Wiggenweld Potion.

Ginny stayed behind with Harry, after the double class was over, and started her paper while Harry went to talk to Sev.

"So what's this potion?" Severus asked excited.

Harry grinned at his excitement and said, "Well, this summer I was having trouble with nightmares and, as you know, Dreamless Sleep is addictive, so I decided to create a nonaddictive potion that gives dreamless sleep and the user still wakes up refreshed."

"Amazing, truly amazing, where is it?"

"Here," he replied, taking the potion from his bag. "It can stay in stasis for a month after being made and it takes roughly three days to make."

"Can I test it tonight and we can start working tomorrow?"

"Yes, sorry, I didn't reply to your letter. I thought I would just give you a reply. So yes to both days, but can Gin come with me?"

"Of course, I was told what happened and I understand."

"Thanks, Sev, I'll see you tomorrow morning, but neither of us got a lot sleep last night, so I think we're going to go up to my rooms. She's been sleeping in my guest room."

"Not a problem, I'll let you know about the results tomorrow."

Harry waved goodbye as he and Ginny left and headed towards his rooms.

"Are you okay, Gin?"

"Fine, Harry, just tired. Can I try your potion again?"

"Of course, Gin, and we'll wake up late, so I'll just have Jigsaw bring us some food."

She smiled and they walked the rest of the way to his rooms in silence. When they were there, he brought a dose of his potion out for Gin and was surprised to see she was asleep on his bed. He sighed and woke her gently.

"Gin, take this and I'll take you to your room."

"I don't want to move. Can't I stay here?" she whined groggily.

"Yeah, do you want the potion?"

"No, I think I'll just try sleeping on my own."

"Okay, Gin," he said and she fell asleep. He was thankful his bed was huge, so he kicked off his shoes and climbed in on the other side. He fell asleep almost instantly, his potion sitting forgotten on his bedside table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Long Weekends

 **I am a little late where I live, but I was late bowling and babysitting so I won't make any more excuses. After tonight, I shouldn't have a problem anymore. Here's the newest chapter and I hope you all enjoy! R &R please! **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

The next morning, Harry woke up with something on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw red hair.

He smiled slightly and tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. He sighed and felt her look up into his eyes.

"Morning, Harry," she yawned and he waited for her to react. It took ten seconds before she jumped away and said, "Sorry, sorry, Harry."

He grinned and said, "Don't worry about it, Gin, nothing happened. Well, except the fact that I managed to sleep through the night without my potion."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked, still trying not to freak out.

He sat up and said, "Breathe, Gin, stop freaking out. You just woke up on my shoulder."

"And you don't mind?"

"No, Gin, in fact, it was quite nice."

She gave him a small smile and said, "That isn't something you should say to someone you only want to be friends with."

"I know, Gin," he said. "But sometimes they just fall out before I can think."

"I know what you mean," she sighed. "If that happened again, what would you do?"

"The same as I am now," he replied. "Trying to calm you down as you freak out about something that I truly wouldn't mind happening again, especially since it means we both get some rest without being potion induced."

She hugged him and said, "Thanks, Harry, still best friends?"

"Of course, but we're nothing more yet, Gin. This bond was given to us for a reason and if it means we're going to be together someday, I'd rather know for sure that we belong together."

She let go and said, "I agree."

He stood up and said, "Now, I do believe we slept through the night and that means we missed both lunch and dinner." He held out his hand and asked, "So will you accompany me to breakfast, Ginevra?"

"Of course, Harry," she replied and climbed out of his bed to take his hand. "But you'll have to accompany to Gryffindor Tower so that I can change first."

"Of course, Milady," he replied and walked her back to the tower. While he waited in the common room, Ron walked down from the boys dorms and said, "Hey, Ron."

"Hi, Harry," he said absentmindedly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, mate, I'm good. You," Ron asked.

"Fine, just waiting for Gin," he replied.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go eat."

Ron left and Harry sighed. He wasn't going to get that diary back easily. Gin came down and they walked to the Great Hall.

"Hey, bro," Rigel greeted and they sat down. "You okay? You weren't at lunch or dinner yesterday."

"Yeah, we're good."

They all ate breakfast in relative silence until Harry looked up at the staff table and cursed.

"I have to go, guys, I have to meet Snape for some potions things," he said as he stood up from the table and turned to Ginny. "You coming, Gin?"

She looked at him in shock and then nodded.

"We'll see you all later," he said as they walked together to Snape's classroom. "You okay, Gin?"

"I'm fine, Harry, but thank you for getting me out of there."

"Not a problem. Sev said you can come with me any time you want, okay?"

"Thanks, Harry," she replied and sat down in the back of the classroom.

He walked up to the front and said, "I'm sorry I'm late, Sev, but I started eating before I realized the time."

"It's alright, Harry, I woke up late and didn't realize you were late as well. So what project do you want to start today?"

"Well, first, how did my potion work?"

"Flawlessly," he replied. "Now, answer my question."

"Well, see that I don't know. We could work on so many things, Sev. Just think of things we could develop."

"Yes, I know, I have thought about it, but why don't we start with something that would benefit you or someone you care about?"

"Well, in that case, I suggest we could try an upgrade the Wolfsbane Potion or we could work on a potion that would prevent the effects of the Imperious or Cruciatus curses?" Sev's eyes widened in shock at both ideas and he didn't answer for several minutes.

"Why don't we start on the Wolfsbane Potion?" Sev asked.

"Great, today or tomorrow," he asked.

"We can start working on that tomorrow, but I do believe Miss. Weasley is having a nightmare."

"Shit," Harry cursed before running to Gin's side. 'Wake up, Gin, come on. It's just a dream.'

She moaned groggily and looked up from his arms.

"What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh, I think I need to get something to eat. I'm really hungry all of the sudden."

"Okay, Gin, but we're going to talk about this soon."

She nodded and they walked down to the kitchens since it wasn't time for lunch yet.

They ate something small because they didn't want their friends to worry if they didn't show up to lunch and walked down to the tree by the lake. They sat down under it and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"What happened in your nightmare, Gin?"

"I don't know. I thought someone was talking to me and telling to me to go somewhere, but I didn't want to leave. It sounded weaker, like it was losing strength. Is that good?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how good it is that you're still hearing the voice, but maybe it takes time, we'll have to wait and see."

She smiled and he asked, "Do you want to work on homework or go find the others?"

"Let's go find the others, so they don't worry."

They walked to the common room together.

When they arrived, Rigel and Nev were playing exploding snap over by the couches in front of the fire. They went and sat with them and Harry called playing winner when they were done.

For the couple hours before dinner, they were normal until Ron came down from the boys dorms.

He walked over to the four friends and said, "I am so sorry, Harry, I lost it."

Harry's face paled and said, "It's alright, Ron, I'm sure it'll turn up. Why don't head down to dinner?"

Ron agreed almost immediately and Rigel turned to Harry.

"What was that about?"

"I'll explain later, I promise," he replied. "Gin, are you staying the night in my guest room again?"

"Yeah, if that's alright with you, Harry?"

"It's fine, I thought you might want to get some clothes for tomorrow and we can take them over before going down to dinner."

"Okay," she replied and ran upstairs to the girls rooms to get her things.

Harry and Rigel finished their game while she was gone and when she came back down, almost twenty minutes later, she had the weirdest look on her face.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked through their bond.

'Fine, Harry, I just had a letter from mum upstairs and she told me that she and dad were going to Romania for Christmas to see Charlie, so we're going with you and Neville a couple days after the train.'

'Great,' he replied and they all walked to his rooms before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.

They sat down together with Hermione, Fred, and George sitting near them and had a pleasant dinner.

After, they walked to the Gryffindor common room to play games until curfew, but just before curfew, Fred and George stood up and said, "I think it's time we had that talk, Crusaders."

Harry, amused, asked, "Hermione, will you please excuse us? I believe that Fred and George need to talk and you are very much a stickler to the rules, not that I mind it, but for what we are discussing, we can't have anyone finding out."

"Not a problem, Harry, it's probably better off that I don't know anyways."

"Come on, guys, we'll go to Room of Requirement."

They stood up to leave, but Neville didn't stand.

"Rigel, you and Ginny go ahead. I'll be along in a minute."

They nodded and lead Fred and George out of the common room.

"Why aren't you coming, Neville?"

"I didn't realize you wanted me to," he replied.

"Of course, Nev, you're my brother. We'll have to explain some things, but that isn't a big deal. We'll just have three new members."

Neville grinned and they walked to the Room together. Harry opened the door and smiled at the awesome room. He saw Godric and Rowena's portraits and bowed to both of them.

"Good evening, Godric, Rowena.

"Good evening, Harry."

"It's Aerix tonight. We have three new members."

"Great," Godric said, clapping his hands together. "Do I get to come up with the names this time or are you going to let Ro do it?"

"We'll see who comes up with the best nicknames. Is that fair?"

"Okay, first thing: Welcome to the Crusader's of Mischief. I am Aerix, that is Redwood, and this is Shadow," he said pointing to Ginny and Rigel. "Now, the ones that will be coming up with your code names will be Godric and Rowena."

"Harry, you do realize you are calling two of the Founder's by their first names?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I do, and seeing as they are my ancestors and they asked me to call them by their first name, I don't think it's a problem." Neville nodded and Harry asked, "Is there any more questions before I start explaining?"

"Just one, Harry," Fred asked.

"Yes."

"Well, we want to know if we are just pranksters or is this group more than that?"

Harry grinned and replied, "Good question, for now, we are just pranksters. If that comes to change, well, all of you will be the first to know." They all nodded and began.

"This is a group of pranksters, much like the Marauders and the only reason we aren't the Marauders 2.0 is because Minny would shoot me and then Sirius and then my dad and then maybe James' picture, not to mention what my mum would do," he said with a shudder. "Now, last year, we did the Glacius spell and froze the Great Hall. At the beginning of the feast this year, we changed all of the teacher's hair to help the new first years relax a bit."

"That was awesome, by the way," Fred said."McGonagall looked like she was going to flip."

"That would be because I put a long lasting charm on hers."

George grinned and said, "Wicked."

"Okay, first order of business, since we have more members, we'll have to make a schedule of when we are going to meet. I say once a week is good unless we have a prank to work on." Everyone agreed and he went on. "Second order of business: You all need code names. Do you have any ideas, Ro, Godric?"

"Well, the twins should be something matching. Do either of you have animagus forms?"

"No, but we figured out what we would be if were. We never had the concentration to finish the transformation," Fred said.

"Fred was a hyena and I was meerkat."

"Wow, so fitting," Ginny muttered and they all burst out laughing.

"Okay, I have one for Fred," Godric said. "Cackle."

"That works, considering the way a hyena laughs."

"Devious for George," Rowena said. "Meerkat's are devious, little creatures."

"I agree completely," George said with a small bow to Rowena.

"Now, Neville, what do you think your animagus would be?"

"I don't know, Harry, is there some way we could find out?"

"Hey, Ro, is there a spell to tell what someone's animagus is?"

"Yes, I believe it's Anima Revelio, Harry."

"Okay, what year spell do you think it is?"

"Well, considering most of the students when I was there didn't even know it until they were out of school, I'd say a seventh year, maybe even a sixth."

Harry nodded and said, "Anima Revelio." The spell hit Neville and he slowly shifted into something much different than most of them thought. He was a lion. When he shifted back, Harry was in shock.

"Well, looks like you're the biggest out of all of us, Nev."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a lion," Rowena stated. "I wonder, yes, you show great courage and bravery. Much like Godric, what do you think?"

"Well, if I must, let's say you are Lion. It is a good code name and since it's your animagus, it's even better."

Neville smiled and nodded.

"Now, I don't think there will be anyone else, unless we can convince Hermione to come to the dark side and Draco doesn't need to be a part of this, since we could get in trouble."

"Agreed," Rigel said.

"Okay, since it is well past curfew, I'll send you all back to the common room that way you don't get in trouble and we'll meet again in a week to discuss a prank for Halloween."

He let them let leave together before Gin walked to her room to go to bed. Before she did, Harry gave her some of his potion and told her goodnight.

He walked to his room and settled down for bed, after taking his potion, and went to sleep.

 **So slightly calmer chapter and there are three new members to the Crusaders. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll will be posting next week on Chapter 11. R &R and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Writing on the Wall

 **So I'm actually on time this week and I'll try to be next week as well, but please R &R and thanks for continuing to read.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

When he woke up the next morning, he felt something heavy on his shoulder again. He smiled slightly as he blinked his eyes and saw red hair.

'Good morning, Gin,' he said through the bond.

"Morning, Harry," she replied calmly, not moving.

"Are you ready to get something to eat? Because I missed my run most of this weekend and I have to meet Sev for that Potions project."

"Yeah, but I don't want to move."

He sighed and wandlessly levitated her off of him and then stood up from his bed.

"How about now," he asked.

"Not fair, Harry," she replied, but he could see a smile creeping up.

"Come on, let's go eat so the guys don't worry and I need to get working."

Half an hour later, they left to eat because Ginny took forever to get dressed after she left his room.

They walked down there and sat with Rigel and Nev.

"Hey, guys, if you want and you can be quiet, do you want to come watch my potions project with Sev?"

"No thanks, Harry, I don't mind Snape much now, but I still don't like being in the same vicinity unless I have to if that's okay. I think I'll go see if Professor Sprout needs any help with the plants."

"Okay, Rig?"

"No thanks, bro, you might not want a girlfriend, but I already have one, so I think I'll go spend some...quality time with her."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "You know you are only twelve, bro?"

"Yeah, of course, not like we're going to do anything other than kissing or dating."

"Alright, bro, Gin, you still coming with me," he asked.

"Of course, Harry, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I may work on some homework that's due tomorrow. I haven't had time to do it yet."

"Not a problem," he replied as he stood up. "Are you ready to go, milady?"

"Of course, kind sir, let us go, so we have enough time to get to the dungeons."

Harry chuckled and replied through the bond, 'Not a problem, Gin, I'll just apparate us as soon as we get to an empty classroom.'

She smiled and when they found an empty classroom, he apparated them to his room and waited for her to get her things before apparating them outside the Potions classroom.

He knocked on the door and heard Snape call, "Come in," before walking in.

"Morning, Sev, I brought Gin, but she's going to do her homework while we work."

"That's fine," he replied and turned to Ginny. "Good morning, Miss. Weasley."

"Morning, Professor," she replied quietly as she began to work on her homework.

"So what do you want to start on, Sev?"

"Well, we'll need to study the base products of the Wolfsbane Potion and the theory behind it before beginning on an antidote. If need be, I believe we could do as you did and mix some of that foolish wand waving with the potion and we may come up with it."

"Okay, do you have any books on the potion?"

"Well, I guess, it wouldn't hurt," Sev whispered almost to himself as he walked back to his private office and opened a locked chest with a key. He took out a small journal and walked back out to where Harry was waiting. "This is my private journal of the exact definition, time, and each ingredient I used to create the Wolfsbane Potion."

His eyes widened and he asked, "You created it?"

"Yes, I knew your father in school and Black decided it would be funny to send me down to the Whomping Willow on the full moon because I was too nosy for my own good, apparently."

"The Whomping Willow," Harry asked confused.

"Ah, yes, well, the Whomping Willow was planted the year your father started here so he could transform when the full moon rose and he wouldn't be a danger to anyone, other than himself of course."

"Oh, what about Prongs and Padfoot," Harry asked.

"They were animagi, which I found out that night because Potter saved my life after Black told me to come down there to find out the big secret."

"Why did you listen?"

"Because," he replied. "I was young and foolish and curious about what they had been hiding."

"Oh, but what happened after that?"

"Well, I was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore to make sure that I didn't blab to anyone about Remus's condition. I, of course, had no intention. Lily is my best friend and she loves Remus with all her heart and I wasn't going to let her be sad, especially after she found out and realized that there was nothing created yet to make sure that the transformation was easier, so I decided to create one."

"Amazing, why can you call my dad by his name, but not Padfoot or Prongs?"

"Because, although I have forgiven Potter and somewhat Black for what he did, I still cannot forget what they did in school. It is not a petty grudge; I just cannot bring myself to say their names."

"Okay, Sev, do you want to start working or can I borrow this and we'll meet up on Saturday to work on it?"

"Let's do the second idea, Harry, let me know what you think and maybe take a few notes. We'll work on it on Saturday."

"Okay, Sev, I'll see you later," he said as he walked towards Gin, who was sitting in the back in the classroom staring into space. "Gin," he said and snapped his fingers in front of her face. When she didn't reply, he said through their bond, 'Gin, wake up.'

She jerked awake and asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"You were staring off into space. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Harry, let's go to lunch."

"Alright," he said and waited while she gathered her things.

After they walked to lunch and ate with Rigel, Hermione, and Nev before they all split up. Ginny going to the common room, Hermione to the library, Rigel to see his girlfriend, Nev for a run in the Room of Requirement, and Harry went out to the tree by the lake.

He read through Sev's journal and was surprised that it was actually a very simple potion as far as ingredients went, but the difficult part was trying to keep to the exact moment each ingredient had to be added. Wolfsbane, obviously, was the main ingredient and other than a few other small ingredients like feverfew, comfrey root, and horsetail root to help with the pain, aches, and high temperatures.

In the end, he had taken five pages of notes and had added several different ingredients that could possibly 'cure' his dad. The one he thought was most likely was the venom of Athena mixed with silver dioxide, which would be painful, but hopefully, the roots and herbs would keep the pain at bay while the silver and venom, mixed with a spell to contain it to the blood cells of the werewolf curse, burned and killed them.

He wanted to go straight to Sev, but checked the map first and saw something strange. Ginny was standing the middle of corridor and not moving at all. He apparated to where she was and saw she was writing in blood on the walls and Mrs. Norris was hanging from the wall, looking paralyzed or frozen to death.

'Gin, Gin, stop, you need to come here and I need to get you out of here now,' he said through the bond. He was standing off to the side, but he knew the bond would lead her over to him. She jerked awake and followed the bond over to where he stood.

"Harry, what did I do?" she asked, crying into his shoulder.

"I don't know, Gin, but we'll figure it out. I promise, let's take you to Minny."

"No, Harry, I don't want to be expelled."

"Gin, this isn't your fault. You can't even remember what you did."

"Harry, I'm scared, what if I did all of this?"

"It'll be okay, Gin, I promise. Just hold on," he said before he apparated them to Minny's rooms. "Minny," he called.

She ran into the room and saw him holding Ginny.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You'll know soon enough, but I think Ginny's possessed and I don't know what to do. I've tried to keep the thing that possesses her away, but it keeps coming back. I don't want to lose her, Minny."

"Calm down, Harry, let me call Andromeda. Lily is working with Remus for something with the Ministry, so we can't call them and then we'll discuss this." She went to the floo and tossed some powder in. "Andromeda Tonks."

She answered the floo and asked, "Yes, Professor."

"Please, I've told you a million times call me 'Minny.' I need your help Lily and Remus are busy and…"

"What's wrong with Harry? Nevermind, move out of the way please, Minny," she called as she stepped through.

She saw Harry and ran over to him.

"Aunt Andy, please, I don't know what to do."

She picked up Ginny and set her on the couch, since the poor girl had fallen asleep and gathered the boy in her arms.

"What happened, Harry? Explain."

"We went our separate ways after I finished working with Sev and I went outside to research on the potion we're going to be working on. I was checking the map of the school I have to see if Sev was in his office so we could start working on it, but I saw Ginny in a corridor alone and she wasn't moving. I apparated to the corridor and saw she was writing on the wall in blood and I called to her through our bond. It woke her up, but she was so scared and so was I, so I brought her to Minny. She's being possessed and I don't know what to do, Aunt Andy. I've tried to get rid of it, but it keeps coming back."

"Shh, it's okay, hon," she said, stroking his hair. "You've done great and we'll help her, I promise. Now, what possesses her?"

"A diary, Voldemort's diary and I can't seem to keep it away from her. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave it with her to catch the person that did this."

"I know it's scary, hon, but that sounds like the only way. You say she can't remember things, does she remember doing the writing?"

"No, she didn't even realize what had happened until I woke her up."

"Okay, that's a definite sign that we'll wait for now."

They went silent for a few minutes, while Andy stroke his hair and he tried to calm his breathing.

"ALL TEACHERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAFF ROOM! ALL STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" Professor Dumbledore's voice called through the school.

"He's found it. We'd better head to the staff room, Minny," Harry said and Minny nodded. He looked at Ginny and said, "I don't want to leave her."

"I know, hon, but I'll stay with her until you get back. If she wakes up, I'll bring her to you."

"No, Feona," he called. His phoenix appeared and he said, "Please stay here and watch over Ginny. Bring her to me if she has any nightmares or she wakes up."

She trilled, "Yes, young master."

"You can go, Aunt Andy, if you need to. Fee will watch over."

"Okay, hon, I'll see you soon," she said and hugged him before going home through the floo.

"Let's go, Harry," Minny said.

"Just hold on to my shoulder, Minny, it'll be quicker."

She smiled and gripped his shoulder. He apparated them to the room next to the staff room and they walked in together.

"Harry, my dear boy, what are you doing here?"

He was about to reply when Minny said, "He's seen it, Albus. He was the first to find it."

Dumbledore looked very grave and said, "Why didn't you come to a teacher?"

"I had more important concerns. Is Mrs. Norris alright?"

"No, she has been petrified."

"Petrified, but only a...," Harry stopped and he realized the connections. He cursed several times ignoring the teachers and said, " _Athena is there another snake going around here? A big one?_ "

" _Yes, Harry. It's a basilisk and it lives in a chamber. Your bonded has seen it, but has not been petrified because of the one possessing her._ "

" _Thank you, 'Thena_."

She hissed your welcome before going back to sleep. He saw everyone staring, especially Lockhart and sighed.

"I know what's doing it. The question is, do you have someone qualified enough to take care of basilisk?"

Sev clutched his chair a slight bit, Lockhart looked like he was ready to run, Minny was trying to stay calm, Sprout looked slightly afraid as did Pomfrey, and Dumbledore looked calm as always.

"Well, there is myself, Harry, but I do wonder, what do you have planned?"

Harry glared, but it melted away when he felt Ginny getting closer. Feona appeared with Ginny, thrashing, in her claws. He reached up as Feona let her go and caught her.

'Gin, Ginny, wake up,' he said and she groaned, but didn't wake up. 'Wake up, Ginevra.'

She jerked awake, looked around scared for a minute, saw his eyes and curled up into him.

"It's okay, Gin, it's alright. Whatever it was, please, calm down," he said stroking her hair. "Hey, Sev, do you have a calming potion with you?"

"Not with me, Harry, but I can get one."

"Please and thank you, Sev."

He smiled at the boy and went through the floo. When he returned, Harry gave Ginny the potion and she relaxed, but didn't fall back to sleep.

"As I was getting ready to say, I didn't get a chance to read the writing. What did it say?"

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again. Enemies of the heir beware.'"

"Ah, well, I think I know where the basilisk is, I know where the chamber is, and I don't think I need anything else, so I'll be on my way. Ginny, do you think you can walk?"

She shook her head and he smiled at her slightly. He stood up with her in his arms and Fee flew to his shoulder.

"Get Rigel, Neville, Fred, George, and Draco please, Fee. Hermione may come as well if she is with them."

"Yes, young master," she trilled before flashing away.

"I am sorry, Harry, but I cannot let you take students down to the chamber."

Harry chuckled and said, "The students in question, Professor, can take care of themselves. Very well, I might add." He looked at Ginny and asked, "Are you up for this, Gin?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Where you go, I go. You know this, Harry."

He smiled at her and turned to Minny.

"If my mum and dad get here before we get back, well improvise or just say I'm off saving students lives so I don't get in trouble."

"You'll still get in trouble, but okay," Minny replied.

"So am I to assume that you are all going to let Mr. Potter go down to this chamber with a bunch of other students?" Lockhart asked.

Harry glared at the man he had been avoiding and said, "Like they could stop me. My friends, yes; me, no. Now, I'm going to say this once and only once, Lockhart, and you're going to listen. I am not a celebrity; I am a lord and a very powerful one at that. I am Harry James _Evans Lupin_. James Potter was my godfather, so if you want to address me as Mr. Potter there had better be a 'lord' in front of it or a few curses might find their way to you."

"Did you just threaten me?" Lockhart asked amused.

Ginny looked up and said, "Harry doesn't threaten, he promises and he always follows through."

Lockhart looked truly afraid and stepped back.

Fee took that moment to flash in everyone, including Hermione.

"So, you all ready for a trip?"

"Sure, bro, where we going," Rigel asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets," he replied.

"What? Are you completely out of your mind?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so. Gin, you can read my mind, am I?"

She smiled and said, "Nope, sorry, 'Mione. I guess you're wrong, for once."

They all laughed, including Draco, which surprised several of the teachers.

When he felt their eyes on him, he said, "You know, I can see you all staring and yes, I am Draco Malfoy. I do not hate my cousin, nor do I have any grudge against his friends, including 'Mione."

They all smiled and Harry said, "Okay, well, since this is way too many for me to apparate, will you take us down there, Fee?"

"Yes, young master," she trilled. "To where I found master's bonded?"

"Yes, Fee. Take all of them. I'll apparate me and Gin."

She trilled, "Yes, young master."

Everyone, except for Ginny and Harry grabbed on to Fee's tail feathers and she flashed them out.

"Okay, well, we'll be back soon. I don't think there's anything else," he said thinking about it. "Well, see you all soon."

"Wait, Harry, take this," Dumbledore said grabbing the sorting hat.

"Why would I need the Sorting Hat?" he asked and the old man smiled that infuriating smile. "Accio whatever is going to come out of that hat for me."

Four swords came flying out together and he caught them deftly.

"Ah, so you were playing games again. You know, you aren't very good on trying to get on the good side of a kid."

"Only one was supposed to come out," Dumbledore murmured.

"Well, see that was your own mistake," he said and looked at the swords. "Yep, Godric's, Ro's, Helga's, and Salazar's, very nice thank you," he said with a small bow before doing wandless magic and banishing all of them but Godric's back to his room. He saw the stares and said, "Yes, I know I called them all by their first names, I have yet to meet Helga or Salazar, but Godric and Ro are my friends and they requested it.

"Now, if you don't mind, I believe my friends are waiting and I don't think they can fight a basilisk on their own," he said and apparated with a small wave to Minny.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Chamber of Secrets

 **So once again, I am sorry that I am a day late on posting. Being punctual is hard when life gets in the way. I'll try to be on time next week and until then, please R &R and thanks for continuing on this story!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

When Harry opened his eyes, he was in the room he had found Gin in. His friends were standing around him and he smiled at all of them.

"Okay, first thing," he said and set Ginny down so she could stand on her own. "Draco, you are Dragon. Hermione, you are Owl. My name is Aerix and I am the leader of the Crusader's of Mischief. Shadow and Redwood are my co-betas. Cackle and Devious are our pranksters. Lion is our battle strategist. Owl, if you wish, you can be our researcher and Dragon; I have a feeling you would work well with Lion."

Dragon and Owl nodded and Aerix smiled.

"Okay, now, we need to get down to business. Shadow, do you know the spells Padfoot used to put things on the map?"

"Of course, Aerix, I had him teach me this summer after we found the room on the third floor, why?"

"Put this place on the map, I have a feeling we may come back here. Owl, help Shadow. The rest of you please follow me and stay close. I don't know where that basilisk is." He stopped for a second after he said that and lifted his sleeve. " _Find the basilisk, 'Thena, lead us to it_."

" _Yes, Harry_ ," she hissed and they followed the medium sized snake through the chamber.

When they got to the head of, what Aerix assumed was, Salazar Slytherin, Athena stopped.

" _It is there, Harry, inside of the mouth there is a room, much like the room with Godric and Rowena_."

" _Thank you, Athena_."

She curled back up on Aerix's arm and he turned to his friends.

"There's a room inside the mouth of Slytherin and, in a second, I am going to call the basilisk out. If any of you do not believe you can handle this, go back to where Shadow and Owl are and warn them. Try to stay out of its way and avoid looking at its eyes at all costs."

"I'm going to Shadow and Owl," Cackle said. "You're going to need someone to tell them what's going on anyways."

"Devious?"

"I'll stick with you, Aerix you're going to need help."

Aerix turned to Red and she smiled, "You can't make me go anywhere, Aerix, you know that."

He smiled back at her and asked, "Dragon, Lion?"

"Well, you said it yourself, if anyone can think out a battle it's us," Lion stated.

"Great, well, you'll each need these," he said as he accioed the other swords. "This is the sword of Ravenclaw," he said as he handed it to Red. "The sword of Hufflepuff," he said as he handed it to Lion. "And only fitting, the sword of Slytherin," he said as he handed it to Dragon.

"I have Godric's, so don't worry. Devious, you are more advance in magic than we are, but you still don't know any spells that can attack a basilisk, so do you have any pranks on you?"

"What sort of prankster would I be if I didn't have pranks with me at all times?"

"A bad one, what do you have?" Red asked curiously.

"Dungbombs, smoke bombs, decoy detonators, and Filibuster Fireworks."

"Great, I can work with that. I need you to wait until I call the snake out and I want you to activate the smoke bombs so that Fee has a cover to go in and attack it's eyes, after that it'll be much easier to kill." They all nodded and Aerix turned to Fee. "I need you to take out the basilisk's eyes, Fee, try not to get hurt?"

"Of course, young master," the phoenix trilled and he smiled.

"Thank you, Fee," he said and turned to the others. "Give it a minute and a half and counting after I start speaking, Devious." He nodded and Aerix hissed, " _Basilisk of the Chamber, I know you're here. Show yourself and tell me your master_."

A minute and half after he started talking, Devious lit and threw five smoke bombs. While the basilisk was confused, Fee flew in and attacked its eyes.

As soon as its eyes were out, Aerix got a good look at it and he was shocked. It was huge and most basilisks didn't get the big unless charmed or fed a potion. He had the others stand back and stay still.

'Don't make any noises, Gin, it will hear it.'

'Okay, Harry.'

He moved slowly and carefully, while doing a wandless silencing charm. He managed to get behind the basilisk before he realized where he'd have to stab. The mouth was the only weak part the sword would be able to go through. He walked back around and removed the silencing charm.

He jumped up and down and the basilisk moved towards him with its mouth wide open. Aerix took a chance and stabbed upward just before it could bite him. The basilisk cried out in pain and Aerix understood every word.

" _Why? Master, why did I have to die? Where are you? Why couldn't you save me_?"

Aerix felt bad for it and when he removed the sword, he clutched his arm in pain. He looked down at his arm and his eyes widened.

"Shit, Fee, help."

The beautiful phoenix flew down to her master and cried on to his arm, after he pulled out the fang. As the wound closed, Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Fee."

"You are welcome, young master; I believe the fang will be enough to destroy the book if you wish it."

"Gin, can I have to book?"

"What book? I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."

"Gin, I need Tom's diary, please."

"You can't have it. He doesn't want to talk to you, only me."

'I know, but can't you see what it's doing to you, Ginevra. I need to destroy it. Please, don't make this anymore difficult,' he said through their bond so that he could get through to her.

'I know, here, Harry, take it. Before he can make me change my mind.'

He reached out and stabbed it right after it left her hand. It screamed and a figure appeared in the smoke that rose up from the book.

"Why would you do this, Ginny? I thought we were friends," it called out and Harry realized it was Tom.

"She didn't want to, Tom, it was me and you were hurting my bonded. I couldn't allow that to happen."

Tom shook his head and said, "I am truly sorry. This is not what I wanted this diary to become; evil. It was meant to preserve my memory of the events that happened long ago. Who am I now?"

"You are the definition of pure evil, Tom, but you can change."

"No, I cannot. The person of this diary does not even exist and two people of the same soul cannot exist in one timeline."

"That's where you are wrong, Tom, you are not the same as you are now. Voldemort has destroyed his soul to the point where it does not exist, so I ask you: Would like another chance to be human, to have a life here with friends and perhaps a family?"

Tom's eyes shined with tears and Harry knew he made the right choice.

"I would like that very much; how would you go by doing this?"

"Easy, do you trust me, Tom? A boy you've never met."

"I believe I do, you want to help me and I think it would be in best interest if I did."

"Good, you will feel a slight pull, but I need a book to do this. Do you think you have time or can you feel your soul fading?"

"I think I have time. Can I know your name?"

"My name is Harry Lupin, Tom, and I promise you that I will help you," he said and called. "Accio Dark and Light Spellbook."

It flew into the room and he read quickly to find the spell he needed.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Okay, it's similar to the spell that I needed to use to bring back my mum, only you don't have a body. That's easy. I'll just morph myself to look like you and duplicate that way it's a body without a soul and I can transfer your soul to the duplicate."

"And none of this is dark magic?"

"No, Tom, this is light magic and will only work because you want to be good, if at any point in me transferring your soul that it feels any dark, the spell will reject your body from the duplicate."

"Okay, I think I'm ready, Harry. I want to be human again, not the monster I was planning on being. I can see myself as a good person working for good grades."

"Do you really want a second chance, Tom?"

"I would."

"Then we'll find you a de-aging potion. That way you can start in whatever year you wish and if you want you can even have a memory charm done so you can't remember the school things you will learn now rather than what you learned in the past."

"I would like that. What year are you all in?"

"We're in second year," Harry replied.

"And you defeated my basilisk?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course, I'll explain the world to you when we're finished, okay?"

"That would be great," Tom replied gratefully.

"Okay, let's begin. Guys, I need you all to stand back away from this."

They all stood back, except Ginny.

"You too, Gin."

She nodded and moved back, but not as far as the others.

He morphed into Tom Riddle and did the duplication spell. He then said, "Accio Tom Riddle's soul."

Once his soul was at his wand tip, he tapped the duplicate with the tip of his wand and watched as the duplicate glowed for a long moment before it's eyes closed.

When they opened, Harry could see Tom in its eyes.

"How are you adjusting, Tom?"

"I am good, Harry. I feel again and it's amazing to do so."

"Good, now, do you want to do the charms down here and the de-aging potion?"

"Yes, I believe Dumbledore, if he is still here, will deal better seeing me in a younger form, not so close to Voldemort."

"I believe he will also, though I could really care less, but I think some other people will too. I'd say you would need four year de-aging potion, since you are sixteen."

"That is correct," he said as he moved his arms and legs. It felt truly amazing to be able to do all of those things with feeling. He looked down at his diary and said, "I will help you destroy the rest, Harry. Unless he created more than the four he originally planned, I know where they are and what they are."

"Great, tell them to Hermione while I Accio the things we will need."

Tom turned to the one named Hermione and listed off the names of the objects, while Harry accioed a de-aging potion to his specifications. Once he had the de-aging potion in hand, he turned to Tom.

"Okay, you need to take this and once it is done, I will do the charm to take away your memories. Do you want them all gone or do you want to keep the ones other than school?"

"Take them all away, Harry, my childhood was not great and I don't wish to remember it."

"I'm afraid I can't take all of it away, Tom, I will take what I can, but you have to remember some or you will continue on the path to Voldemort."

"Okay, please do what you can," Tom said after taking the potion.

"Obliviate," Harry stated with his wand pointed at Tom. He took away the memories of school he had until Tom was starting first year and hadn't been sorted. Harry made sure he remembered what happened, how he came to be here, and his childhood of which it caused him no pain, but other than that, he was just like the others.

When Tom opened his eyes, they showed confusion at first and then he recognized Harry.

"Thank you, Harry; I truly can't wait to be sorted."

"I'll have to teach you the first year curriculum, but with how smart you were back then, I am sure you will catch up in no time."

"Great. It's truly a pleasure to meet all of you," he said, shaking each of Harry's friends' hands. "I hope we all will be great friends."

Hermione's eyes widened at the word 'friends.' She had heard that Tom Riddle had hated muggleborns throughout school.

Tom saw and looked at Harry.

"Hermione is muggleborn," he said.

"Oh, that's fine, Hermione. I'm a half-blood after all," Tom said surprising nearly all of them except Harry. He wasn't sure of Tom's transformation, but he knew the boy couldn't have been allowed into the body unless he was sincere and willing to be good.

"Okay, we'll need to leave soon, but Rigel, did you get this place on the map?"

"Everything, but the room behind Slytherin," he replied.

"Okay, we'll have to come back another time. I have a feeling my mum is going to kill me the second she sees me if we take much longer."

"Very true, bro," Rigel stated and saw Tom start to worry. "Don't worry, Tom, Harry's only joking. Worse come to worse, he'll be grounded when he gets home for Christmas."

"Hey, Harry, where will I go for Christmas?"

"You'll come with me, Tom, and my friends. We'll show you how to truly celebrate Christmas." Tom smiled at his new friends and Harry asked, "Can you take us back up, Fee?"

"Of course, young master, have your friends grab on," she trilled flying low enough that they could all grab on.

"Is that your phoenix, Harry?" Tom asked in amazement watching the mystical bird.

"Yes, she says grab on, guys," he said. "Take us to Dumbledore's office, Fee."

"Yes, young master," she trilled in reply and flashed them away.

When they all opened their eyes, they were in Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore staring at them in shock.

"Hello, sir, and before you say anything, I believe all of our parents need to be called, including Lucius because I believe I have a bone to pick with him, correct, Dray?"

"You're right, Harry," his friend replied.

"Also, I need Minny and Sev please and thank you. We'll be in my rooms when you have gathered everyone. Lucius will be difficult, but I'm sure if Narcissa comes, so will Lucius," Harry said confidently and without breaking stride. "Fee, to my living room please."

They all grabbed on again and Fee flashed them to Harry's living room. They took a seat on the couches and Harry sat down in one of the chairs.

"Okay, we don't have long. I'm not sure if Dumbledore caught a glimpse of you or not, Tom, so I guess he'll be in for plenty of surprises. I'll have to apologize to Sev for taking one of his aging potions and hopefully not get in too much trouble with my parents."

"Same here," the rest of them said to the parent statement, except Tom.

They waited for nearly a half an hour before they heard a knock at the door and when Harry stood to answer it, he turned back to his friends.

"Ready, guys," Harry asked.

They all took a deep breath and said, "Ready, Harry."

"Let's get this show started," Harry said before he opened the door.

 **So I added a twist, a really big twist because my mind is crazy and I thought it would be a good idea, and we'll get to see how it goes. Next week, we'll see how the meeting of the parents goes and how Tom settles. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Show

 **This is another update because I went through all my chapters and this one was messed up as well. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

Harry opened the door and the first thing he saw, was his mum glaring at him.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he asked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Not in the slightest, Harry, now let us in."

Harry stepped aside and once everyone was inside, he closed the door as he said, "Okay, now that you are all in here, you have all been subjected to a silencing charm that will be removed after you all have heard everything that has happened without interruption, is this okay?"

He got nods and glares, but overall he didn't care since he wasn't taking it off either way.

"Great, now, guys, let's let the adults sit down and we'll stand so they can see we're all alright." His friends moved quickly and without delay, all the adults were sitting comfortably. "Okay, now, conjure the rest of us some chairs, please, Fred, George."

Fred and George grinned and conjured the kid's beanbag chairs. Tom stared at his for a moment before sitting as well.

"Now, first thing, the basilisk is dead."

All the adults sighed in relief, even though it wasn't audible.

"Next thing, the diary is destroyed."

Again, they all sighed in relief, except Lucius.

"Next, no one was hurt and we're all fine."

All the adults fully relaxed now, except Dumbledore who had realized who was sitting in the beanbag chair next to Harry.

Harry saw Dumbledore's look and grinned.

"Does anyone else recognize who is sitting next to me?"

Dumbledore immediately raised his hand looking like Hermione in one of Sev's classes. Minny did after a minute and so did Sev. Other than that, the others had no idea.

"This is Tom Riddle," Harry stated introducing his new friend. "He is the reason for the silencing charm because I knew all of you would be outraged, but I need you to hear me out, please."

After the adults had calmed down for the most part, he continued.

"Tom decided, and the spell I did would have been rejected if he hadn't, to renounce the ways that lead him to be Voldemort. He saw what he was going to become and didn't want this to happen. He has agreed to help me destroy the horcruxes, that will hurt him as well as Voldy, and I have erased his memories, at his request, so he can start from scratch as a second year. He doesn't remember anything and he deserves a second chance. Now, I'm going to remove the silencing charm one at a time. I'll start with Sev and move around the room because I know if I don't, I won't hear everything."

He undid the charm on Sev and the man smiled at the boy.

"I agree with you completely, Harry, it was proven long ago that the young Tom Riddle was just as innocent you or any of your friends. He does deserve another chance. We will, however, discuss the stealing of one of my de-aging potions later."

Harry grinned and undid the charm on Molly.

"Thank you for saving Ginny again and as for Tom," she said and looked at the boy in question. "I believe you deserve another chance, you won't hear otherwise from me."

Tom smiled and Harry undid the charm on Arthur.

"I don't enjoy your means of getting us here, Harry, but I do agree it was effective. I thank you for helping Ginny again and Tom, I believe another chance is in order for you."

Harry undid the charm on his mum, hoping she wouldn't explode, but she didn't and ran over to hug him.

"Oh, my sweet boy, you did a good job. Really, you did, but I will want to see the memory of the events down in the chamber, is that understood?" she said.

He nodded and let his mum hug him close again. When she moved to sit back down, he undid the charm on his dad.

His dad ran over and scooped him up.

"Don't do that again, cub, I don't think I could take it if you did."

"I'll try, Daddy, I promise."

Remus put his son down and turned to Tom.

"I believe my son is right and you deserve another chance. As long as I live, our house will be open for you to live in with my son and his brother and sisters."

Tom smiled and replied, "Thank you, sir; I will be most grateful toward your offer."

Remus moved back to sit down next to Lily and Harry undid the charm on Minny, skipping Dumbledore.

"I don't agree with Harry, Tom Riddle did some terrible things, but I will give him a fair chance as I do all my students."

"That's all I ask, Professor, truly."

She nodded with one of her more stern looks and Harry undid the charm on Lucius.

"I want to apologize, Mr. Malfoy, for the way I went about this. It is disrespectful and I truly hope you can forgive me," Harry said and bowed.

"You are really not what I expected, Mr. P-Lupin. I accept your apology for what you did and for taking my son down into that chamber. I also agree with you on the matter of Tom Riddle, but I do not think he should be allowed to stay in your home. He should be in a more pureblood home."

"I disagree with you, Mr. Malfoy," Tom said standing again. "I am half-blood and I consider muggleborns, especially Hermione, as friends."

Lucius glared and said, "You have brainwashed him."

"I have done nothing of the sort, sir; I have only done what is right and what Tom wanted to do. And do not think I do not know who gave my bonded the diary, but that will be discussed at another time, understood?"

Lucius paled and nodded. Harry undid the charm on Narcissa and she turned to Draco.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mother, I promise. It was a great adventure and I hope you aren't angry with Harry."

"I'm not, sweetie, we'll see about you staying over there a little during Christmas break."

"Thanks, Mother."

She smiled and Harry undid the charm on Sirius.

"I don't agree with how you did it, pup, but good job. Rigel Regulus Black, I swear if you didn't put that place on the map, you are so grounded."

"I did, swear, Dad."

Sirius grinned and said, "Hello to you, Tom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black."

"Oh, please, call me 'Sirius', all of the others do."

Tom nodded and Harry undid the charm on Gabby.

"I am very angry with the both you," she said glaring at Rigel and Harry. "But you had a good reason, so you are both not grounded."

"Thanks, Gabby," they both chorused.

He undid the charm on Dumbledore, since Hermione's parents were muggles and weren't brought to the school.

Dumbledore was quiet for a long moment after the charm was taken off and Harry wasn't scared, but he wasn't comfortable with the look he was giving Tom.

"What you did today, possibly saved the lives of many students," he began. "For this I award Gryffindor and Slytherin houses one hundred points. As for you, Tom, Accio Sorting Hat," he called.

The Sorting Hat flew in a few moments later and Dumbledore handed it to Minny, who placed it on Tom's head.

"Ah, young Riddle back again. You have changed. You are not as ambitious as you once were and you are more generous towards others you once thought were below you. You have a new craving for knowledge of this new place and I believe I know exactly where you belong. RAVENCLAW!"

Tom removed the hat and gently handed it back to Minny.

"Truly amazing," Dumbledore murmured. "You have changed from the boy I knew long ago. I hope for our sakes those changes stay. For now, I believe you should stay with Mr. Lupin so you can catch up with what you missed in first year. You may start at the end of the holidays, since they begin in a week."

"Great, thank you, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall. Will I be allowed to go with Harry and Neville for Christmas?"

Remus nodded that it was okay with him and Dumbledore said, "I believe that can be arranged. Try not to fall behind in your studies, Harry, and Tom, make sure you catch up. Other than that, I do believe nothing else is needed from the children. You may all leave and the students will need to go back to their dormitories other than Harry and Tom, of course. I will make the announcement of a new student in the morning seeing as how late it has become."

The kids said good night to their friends and the adults left through the door or through the floo.

Once everyone was gone, Harry turned to Tom.

"Okay, the guest room is down the hall, you are welcome to call it yours for as long as you want and you don't have to stay in the Ravenclaw common room if you do decide to stay here. My room is down the other way and if you need anything, all you have to do is call for Jigsaw. Do you want some dinner? It's been a long day."

"Yeah, that would be great, Harry. Could you give me the books from first year as well? I wouldn't mind having something to do while I'm in here for the week."

"Not a problem," he replied and stood to get them. "If you finish with those, just ask and I'll get you the ones for second year too. Or we can go to Diagon Alley and get them for you."

"Okay, Harry, I'd like to just go ahead and get them from Diagon Alley, if that's alright. Could we go tomorrow? I'll also need robes, equipment, and a wand."

"Are you any good at Quidditch?"

"I don't know. I didn't play a lot before, I don't think. I can't really remember. Could I get a broom?"

"Sure, we'll go tomorrow."

Tom grinned and they called Jigsaw for some dinner. After dinner, Tom went to bed and Harry grabbed his books from first year before putting them in Tom's room.

He went to his room, after he had changed, and saw Ginny there.

"Hey, Gin."

"Hi, Harry."

"Why are you here?"

"I think we both know why I'm here, Harry. You still have nightmares and you shouldn't be potion induced as much as you are."

"I know that, Gin, but we'll get in trouble and with Tom staying in here, it'll be more difficult. How about every once in a while I'll call to you through the bond if it gets really bad?"

"That will work, Harry, I guess I should get back."

"Yeah, I'll apparate you, okay?" he asked.

She nodded and he held her hand as he apparated them to her dorm. Once they were there, she let go and he apparated back. He went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Troubles

 **Sorry, I'm late for posting again and even though it was only a day I've tried really hard to keep up with this story. Here's the newest chapter and I will try to post on time next week. Please R &R and thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

Harry woke up, a week later, in his bed at Potter Manor. Tom had caught up fast in his studies and Harry had made up all the work he had missed in the week he had taken off. Now, they were on break and Harry had to help Tom finish what they had learned in the first half second year so that he was all caught up when they went back.

He walked downstairs, after he had changed, and sat down in the dining room. He could smell food cooking, but his parents were down there yet so he assumed they were still getting ready.

While he was waiting, he said through the bond, 'Good morning, Gin.'

'Good morning, Harry, why are you up so early?'

'It's early, I had no idea, though I guess I should have assumed when my parents weren't down here to greet me.'

'Well, I'm going back to sleep, Harry,' she said. 'I'll see you in a couple of hours.'

He grinned and said, 'Sweet dreams, Gin.'

When he looked around the dining room, he saw his parents looking at him.

"Morning, Mum, Dad, I was just talking to Gin."

"Oh, well, that explains the goofy smile," his mum teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lily's face sobered as she asked, "Can we get them over with today, sweetheart? Before everyone gets here."

"I suppose," he replied, knowing she meant the memories. "Come on. Are you coming, Dad?"

"Yes, I'll be up in a minute. Get everything set up, okay?"

Harry nodded and his mum followed him upstairs. They walked into his trunk, which he left open so his dad could follow, and into the study.

"What do you want to see?"

"How about the stuff from this summer and then the basilisk," Lily suggested.

"Okay," he said with a sigh. "Do you want me to go through with you two?"

"Not if you're uncomfortable," she replied.

"Can I get Gin?"

She nodded and he apparated to the Weasley's kitchen.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," he said and she jumped.

"Merlin, don't scare me like that, Harry."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, could I borrow Ginny for a little bit?"

"Of course, will she be back in time for breakfast?"

"No, but she can have breakfast at my house, right?"

"Sure, Harry, dear, but you have to get her up."

He grinned, apparated silently into her room, and walked over to the bed. He said through their bond, 'Ginevra, oh, Ginevra, WAKE UP!'

Ginny jumped about ten feet and looked around wildly. When her eyes locked on Harry, she glared at furiously.

"Harry James Lupin, I am going to kill you," she said, tackling him and tickling until he called, "Mercy." She was on top of him and staring into his eyes.

"No, Gin," he said, when he saw the look her eyes.

"Give me one good reason, Harry," she whispered.

"As of right now, the only one is that anyone of your family members could walk in," he replied.

"Is that the only one?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Gin, now will you please get dressed so we can go through those memories? My parents are waiting."

She blushed and stood up. He left the room and she dressed quickly before coming out the door.

"Let's go."

He apparated them to the manor directly into the trunk, where his parents were waiting for them.

"Okay, let's get this over with," he said when he saw his dad standing next to his mum.

"We don't have to, sweetheart."

"I know, but you all need to know. By the way, Uncle Drake and Sirius know. Please, don't be mad at them for them knowing," he said mostly looking at his dad.

"Why would I be mad, cub?"

"You'll see," Harry said before depositing the memories for the summer and for the basilisk. He stepped forward with Ginny's hand in his and went into the pensive.

He opened his eyes and immediately wished he didn't. It was the first nightmare and then after when he started cutting. He clenched his hand around Ginny's and buried his face in her hair. From there, he couldn't see anything, but he knew every moment by heart.

As time went by, he felt Ginny tighten her grip on his hand from time to time, but other than that, nothing was said.

When he felt they were near the end, he removed his face from her hair and saw they were in the chamber when he asked Tom if he would like to be human again.

The memory was over quickly and they pulled out the pensive before they could restart. Harry bottled the memories and put the pensive away. He turned to his parents and saw so many emotions that he didn't know which one was the strongest.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. Ginny followed immediately and curled into his side.

'Are you okay, truly, Harry?'

'I'm better, Gin, I promise. Just seeing those memories though, I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight.'

'Do you think we'll be able to sleep next to each other?'

'I don't know. I don't have Nev in my room anymore, since he wanted his own room so it shouldn't be a problem. What about your brothers?'

'What about them? What they don't know won't hurt them.'

He smiled at her and noticed his parents were watching them. His smile disappeared and he sighed.

"Go ahead," he said in an almost monotone voice.

Lily was the first to break down and she ran over to him. She hugged him close as she cried and he began to cry as well.

"I am so sorry, my sweet boy, I should have been there. I should have known."

He shook his head and said, "It was better than that you didn't at the time, mum, I'm better now. I promise."

"And without your potion?" she asked, her tears ceasing.

He sighed and looked at Ginny.

"He sleeps fine when we sleep in the same bed, not anything bad, just sleeping. He doesn't have nightmares and neither do I. We think it's because of the bond, which is why we don't do it often because we aren't ready for that kind of relationship."

Lily nodded and stepped back. Remus was still fighting for control and Harry was really curious as to why.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

Remus almost winced at the last word and replied, "I don't know. I need time to think. I will see you all at dinner."

He left abruptly and Harry sighed.

"I should have known that would have happened. I'm going to go flying. I'll be in for dinner."

"Okay, just make sure you remember that the rest of the Weasley's are coming soon, since Molly and Arthur are leaving for Romania tonight."

"Okay, Mum. I'll send a letter to Draco, if that's okay, and see when he can come."

"Sure, sweetheart."

He stood to walk out of the trunk and turned around. He hugged Gin and said, "I'll see you at dinner, Gin, promise. I just want to fly alone for a little while. I'll call you if I need you."

She nodded and left the trunk to go to her room in the manor. He looked at his mum and saw she was still sitting on the couch.

"I really am sorry, Mum."

"It isn't your fault. Your father will understand. He just feels like..."

"Like I betrayed him, I know. I saw the look in his eyes and every time I see Sirius he has the same look."

"Harry," she said bending down in front of him. "You have so many people that love you and want nothing more than you happy. I'm one of them and so is Sirius and your dad. He just needs time to understand that Sirius was here first and will always be the first one you called 'dad.'"

"Okay," he said sullenly. "I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

"I know you didn't, sweetheart, and I know that too. Go fly. I'll see you at dinner. Make sure you send your letter before you go out so you can get a reply quicker."

"Yes, Mum," he replied and walked out of the trunk with her right behind him. He locked it and looked around his room. He found some spare parchment and wrote a quick letter Draco before giving it to Fee. "Take this to Draco and wait for a reply. Don't let Cissa pet you too much and if you can nip Lucius for me without being suspicious."

"Of course, young master, I will do all of those things and more. Should I be completely friendly and obedient to Draco?"

"Yes, listen to him, but do not send any letters or go anywhere for him or give him any of your feathers or tears. I'll see you when you get back, okay?"

"Yes, young master," she trilled before flashing away with the note.

He grabbed his broom and walked outside. He breathed in the cold air and got on his broom before even entering the Quidditch Pitch. He flew for hours, not paying attention to the time, until he started to slow down a bit.

'You might want to come in, Harry, you barely have enough time to have a shower before dinner.'

'Okay, thanks, Gin.'

He landed on the ground and walked inside. He went up to his room and showered quickly before dressing for dinner.

He walked downstairs and saw everyone, including the Weasley's, already sitting down.

"Sorry," he said quietly before taking a seat between Ginny and Neville. Tom sat across from him like normal.

"It's fine, sweetheart," his mum replied.

Dinner was served and was a tense and quiet affair that night. Fred and George didn't know what to do with all the silence so when dinner was almost finished and most of the stuff was off the table, they lit a firework and it went off above the table.

Harry grinned and everyone, except Remus, started laughing.

"Thank Merlin, the quiet has ended," Fred yelled.

"Okay, that's enough excitement. Bed, guys, tomorrow's Christmas Eve and you need some rest if you're going to be up at midnight to open presents."

They all left the table, except Remus and Lily.

"Are you going to apologize to your son before his sister gets here tomorrow?"

"Lily, I'm sorry..." he tried, but she held her hand up.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to, Remus. He feels awful for something that isn't his fault. Now, either apologize in the morning or before Artemis gets here for lunch or I'm sure Sirius could use some company with the others at Grimmuald Place."

Remus nodded and she went upstairs to get some rest. A couple hours later, Remus went up as well, but heard thrashing as he passed Harry's door.

"Daddy, no," Remus heard his son say through the door. "Don't leave me please."

He opened the door without hesitation and woke his son up.

"Harry, wake up, I'm here, cub."

Harry jumped awake, looking around wildly, but then his eyes settled on his dad.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

Remus hugged him and said, "No, Harry, it's me who should apologize. I shouldn't have been angry. Sirius was there for you first and I have no right to be mad because it's no one's fault other than my own."

"I don't blame you, Daddy, please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, cub. I promise."

Harry started to fall back to sleep with his dad stroking his hair and Remus followed suit.

 **So this chapter was more insight and a filler chapter. Next chapter should be longer and have more going on than this one. Thanks for reading again and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Authors Note

Hi, everyone. I just wanna say to those who have stuck through this far: Thank you. I am currently going through some family struggles and I also have no idea where I want this story to go as I am working on several more on my laptop, but I hope to continue later on. Thanks for reading ~LeafRose~


	16. Chapter 16: Author's Note

Hi, everyone! I'm back and got some new ideas for this story. I've finished this one on my laptop since I've been off of here and I am currently working on the next one. I hope everyone who liked this story continues and constructive and good reviews requested please. I don't mind if you read my stories and don't like them, but don't be outright mean about it. Just stop reading it. I'll be posting a new chapter tonight and I will be posting once to twice a week until I finish posting this book and then once a week for the next one while I'm still working on it. Thanks for reading! ~LeafRose~


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15: Sister and Christmas

 **Hi, everyone. This is the first, official update to this story. Yes, that means I'm back and like I said in the author's note, I will be posting once to twice a week on this story until this one is finished. Thank you for reading and if y'all decide to continue to read this story, it would be greatly appreciated. Please R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

When Harry woke up in the morning, he wasn't resting on his pillow and he had a slight crick in his neck, but he felt safe and happy.

He opened his eyes and saw his dad resting peacefully next to him.

His dad must have felt him move slightly because his eyes fluttered opened and he looked down at his son.

"I love you, cub."

"I love you too, Dad," he said, his eyes shining with tears.

"No, no, no tears. We're okay, cub. Are you hungry?"

"A little, Misty is coming today, right?"

"I believe so, why don't we go see if she's here yet? I'm sure Ginny is worried about you."

He blushed slightly, but covered it up.

"I know," he said. "Let's go."

His dad left ahead of him to get ready for the day and Harry stayed in his room for a few minutes doing the same before walking downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast.

He sat down at the table, next to Neville and Ginny, but Ginny was missing.

'Gin, where are you?'

'Really, Harry? I'm in the shower; I'll be down in a minute.'

'Sorry.'

Ginny came down two minutes later and whacked him upside the head.

"Ouch," he winced.

"Uh-huh, that's for being an idiot."

'Oh, so I'm an idiot because I worry about you.'

Her frown and anger disappeared and she smiled slightly.

'No, but don't do it again or at least give me a fair warning.'

'It wasn't like I looked through your eyes, Gin.'

'I know, but it's still awkward.'

She sat down and that's when they realized everyone was watching them. They both ducked their heads.

"Heads up, kids," Lily said as she levitated breakfast in. Once it was on the table, everyone dug in. "Artemis will be here at noon, only an hour, so don't go too far."

"Okay, Mum, is it alright if we go play some Quidditch?"

"Sure," she replied.

The kids rushed outside, including Dawn, and climbed on their brooms.

"Okay, we can play four-on-four without a ref if we all play by the rules," Harry said.

They all laughed and agreed

Harry smiled and said, "I pick Dawn, Ginny, and Tom."

Fred and George grinned and said, "Bring it on, Aerix."

Harry glared at Fred and George and looked pointedly at Ron. They ducked their heads ashamed.

"Sorry, Harry," they muttered.

"Wait, who's Aerix?" Ron asked.

"None of your business, little brother, now let's play," George said.

It was quick game since Fred and George were beaters and Ron was a keeper with Neville being the only decent chaser. Ginny and Dawn were chasers and Harry played chaser decently as well, while Tom was an amazing beater.

They landed and walked inside, after putting their brooms away, and went to stand by the fire. It was only eleven forty-five, so they decided to play a game of exploding snap. Dawn didn't play because Lily had taken her upstairs for her nap and the guys and Ginny were divided again, except it was Harry, Fred, and George against Ginny, Ron, and Neville. Tom watched because the game hadn't been around when he was a kid.

Harry, Fred, and George won because they were so much faster and Ginny, Ron, and Neville all had singed eyebrows.

Remus saw when he came down to see if Artemis had arrived and chuckled.

"Hey, Lils," he called upstairs.

She came down and asked, "Yes, Rem?"

"I think Ginny, Ron, and Neville need their eyebrows regrown," he said still chuckling.

Lily grinned at the three kids and regrew their eyebrows with a simple charm.

All three sighed in relief and went to wash up.

"How many times did you have to do that spell for us, Lils?" he asked.

"Too many to count, Remmy," she replied. "I swear you guys played that game on purpose."

He grinned and said, "You know we did."

She smiled and nodded as the fire turned green. Artemis came through first and was followed by Drake. Before they could brush the soot off, Harry had tackled his sister in a hug.

"Hey, Misty," he said and she picked him up.

"Hey, little brother, Merlin, did you get bigger?"

"Uh-huh, I'm almost as tall as Rigel, but not quite. I'm 5 foot and he's five foot one inch."

"Wow, you're getting big," she said as she put him down. He stood almost to her shoulder now. "Well, I guess we need to find something for you to wear now that you're getting so big. You want to go shopping?"

"Of course, when?"

"Well, I want to play dress up doll, I've been having a fashion moment, so why don't we go after lunch and we'll try to be back by dinner, okay? Anyone want to come with?" Artemis looked up as if just realizing where she was.

Her parents chucked and the others just laughed. When the brother and sister were together, it was like no one else existed until they caught up.

"I'd like to go," Ginny said. "I don't have any money, but seeing Harry being dressed up is just too good."

"I'd like some new clothes," Neville said.

"I could use some new clothes as well," Tom said.

"We want pictures," the twins said.

"I think I'll stay behind. I don't feel like shopping and I'm pretty sure you guys are going muggle too, right?" Ron asked. When he got a nod in return, he nodded as well.

"Can I go, big brother?" Dawn asked, looking up at him.

"That's up to Mum and Dad, but I don't have a problem if it's okay with them and Misty."

"I don't have a problem with it, Dawn," Misty said as soon as the little girl's eyes turned on her.

The little girl then turned her puppy dog eyes to her parents and Lily sighed.

"I guess it's alright, just don't be out too long and keep an eye on your sister and Artemis keep an eye on all of them. Fred, George, please don't get into any trouble. I want you all back here safely by six."

"Yes, Mum," Neville, Dawn, and Harry replied and Lily glowed when Neville called her 'mum.' She didn't want to replace Alice, but the boy needed a mother figure.

Harry sighed when he saw his mum glow. He had wanted to work with Ginny and try to revive Neville's parents this Christmas. He knew that Neville loved him like a brother, but he didn't want his brother/friend sad when he thought about his parents. He resigned himself to talking to Gin about it later as he realized everyone was heading to the dining room to have a quick lunch.

After lunch, they all headed out, except Ron. They made it to the gate before they realized they didn't know where Artemis wanted to take them shopping.

"Hey, little brother, have you apparated internationally yet?"

"No, but I'm sure I can. Why? Where did you have in mind?"

"Paris," she replied simply.

"Hmm, I think I can manage that, but I don't think I can do it with so many people. I can flash us there or have Fee do it?"

"That works."

"Fee," he called and the phoenix appeared.

"Yes, young master," she trilled.

"Can you take us to Paris? Artemis wants to take us shopping."

"Of course, young master. Am I to assume magical Paris or muggle?"

"Magical and we'll find our way to the muggle. Be ready to leave there though at a moment's notice."

She nodded and they all grasped her tail feathers.

"Wait," Harry said. "Did you get a reply from Draco?"

"Yes, young master, he said he can't come over until after Christmas, but would be glad to join you all the exact day after."

"Great, thank you, Fee. Let's go."

Fee flashed them to Paris within a blink of an eye. When they all opened their eyes, they grinned.

"Thanks, Fee," they all said. The phoenix bowed her head, embarrassed, before flashing away until Harry called.

"Alright, lead the way, sis," Harry said. Dawn was riding on Harry's back and Harry was holding Gin's hand. Fred and George were standing behind them while Neville and Tom stood in front of them. Artemis led them through Wizarding Paris to muggle Paris.

It was an amazing place and Artemis led them to what looked like a shopping mall near the corner of the big city.

"Okay, we'll go to the major stores first and may hit a few small ones after. I still want to get you some dragonhide, Harry, so we'll go back to Wizarding Paris around four."

"Okay, just lead the way, sis. I'm sure Tom and Nev will be glad to be dress up dolls too."

Tom and Neville glared at Harry, but Artemis now had a gleam in her eye that made both boys afraid.

Ginny just grinned and didn't let go of Harry's hand. Dawn was just happy to be a part of the group. She didn't get to do this often and she loved spending time with her big brother.

Fred and George were glad to be with the crew and were hoping to get plenty of pictures of all the younger kids dressed up and maybe get some new pranks while in Wizarding Paris.

Artemis led them to Abercrombie and they shopped until about two there before heading to American Eagle, Paris style. The kids were having a blast and Dawn was fawning over all the new outfits. The guys posed for Fred and George making funny faces and all kinds of things to make the friends laugh.

They walked out of the last store, Dillard's, just before four and Artemis sighed.

"Aright, back to Wizarding Paris, you lot. We need to get what we need there, have a little bit of exploring, and then we can head back around five thirty so Mum can't be mad or worried."

"Alright, let's go, Misty. If we can find an alley, I'll apparate us."

"No, we'll walk. You can't apparate to somewhere you've never been, Harry."

"I can and I've done it before, but let's just go. We don't need to be late."

They walked quickly back to Wizarding Paris and walked down the large town. It was literally a town, like Hogsmeade, and Harry thought it was much cooler than Diagon Alley though the alley had a more homier feel.

"Okay, let's go clothes shopping and then we'll go search for some things to do."

"Can we go to the prank shop, Artemis?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we'll be back soon. We'll even meet you at the broom store cause that's where the rest of them are going to want to go."

Artemis agreed in the end and they finished shopping in record time since they knew exactly what they wanted.

They went to the broom shop and looked around until Fred and George showed up. Since it wasn't summer, there weren't any new brooms, so they left to see what books were in the stores.

They still had plenty of time, so when they were about to call Fee to go home extra early, Neville stopped them.

"Could we go to St. Mungo's? I would like to see my parents before Christmas if that's okay."

"Sure, Neville, do you want all of us to go?"

"No, Harry, would you come?"

"Of course, Nev," He smiled at his brother and Harry said, "Fee."

The phoenix appeared and trilled, "Yes, young master, are you ready to go home?"

"Not yet, Fee, I need you to take the others home and I'll meet you there. Neville and I are going to St. Mungo's."

"Yes, young master."

"Bring Ginny to St. Mungo's when I call," he trilled so the others didn't understand.

The phoenix nodded before fluffing her tail feathers.

The others grabbed on to the phoenix and Harry winked at Gin before they disappeared.

"Okay, Nev, let's go."

"Are we apparating?"

"Yeah, I can make it now. I just couldn't do too many trips. So let's go. I can't wait to meet them," Harry said with a smile.

Neville grinned back and held on to Harry's arm as he apparated them.

When they appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's, Harry had to sit down for a minute. He stood back and grinned at his brother.

"Sorry about that, I've never apparated that far," Harry said.

"Not a problem, Harry, let's go before people start staring."

Harry nodded and followed Neville to where his parents were. When they made it to the ward, Neville stopped outside the room.

"I apologize, Harry, they won't recognize you. They don't even recognize me."

"That's what I'm here for, Nev, Fee."

Fee appeared with Ginny in tow and disappeared just as quick.

'What's going on, Harry,' she asked through the bond.

'We're going to help my brother, Gin, I want to give him a Christmas present that he'll never forget.'

'Alright, Harry,' she replied and smiled.

"Alright, let's go, Nev."

He nodded and led them in.

"Hi, Mum, Dad," Neville greeted his parents.

They both looked up from what they were doing. Frank only looked for a moment before going back to whatever he was doing and Alice squealed. She brought a gum wrapper over and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Mum," he said with a smile and put it in his pocket. Alice grinned and went back to her bed. "What is Ginny doing here, Harry?"

"I'm going to help you, Nev, I want to see if this works and if it does. I have a feeling we might be here for a little while."

Neville nodded, still confused, and Harry walked over to his godmother.

"Hello, Alice. My name is Harry and you were my mum's best friend. I'm going to help you and your husband. My bonded and I are very powerful and I want to see if our magic might bring you back to my brother."

Alice looked confused and didn't say anything.

"Alright, Gin, I need you to hold my hand and don't let go."

'I'll never let go if I can get away with it, Harry,' she whispered, though it echoed through his mind.

He smiled and she held his hand. Harry turned to Alice and smiled.

"Can I hold your hand for a few moments, Alice? I promise I won't hurt you."

She nodded, seeming to understand, and held out her hand. He held it gently in his and closed his eyes.

He focused his magic on the hand he was holding in his left and followed the nerve endings to her brain. When he got there, he immediately saw what was wrong. Half her brain had shut down. She knew basic human needs, but other than that, she couldn't remember anything.

He began to heal her, using the bond magic, with Ginny's help. Ginny felt the power and knew Harry was trying to help her. Harry had finished after almost a half an hour and was still feeling okay.

He gently pulled out of her mind and followed the nerve ending back to her hand and slowly removed his magic from her body.

When he opened his eyes, he saw understanding and several other emotions running through Alice's eyes.

"Hello," he greeted. "Do you know who I am?"

"I believe I do," she said softly almost like she didn't trust her voice. "I believe your Lily's son, Harry."

He smiled and said, "I am. My bonded, Ginny, and I wanted to heal you as a Christmas present for my brother."

"Your brother," she asked confused.

"Yeah, come here, Neville," he said allowed his brother to take his spot.

"Hi, Mum," Neville said almost afraid.

"Oh, Neville, my baby, thank you, Harry, have you helped Frank yet?"

"Not yet, he's next."

"Help him I'm sure he'd want to be here to see this as well. Neville will get me caught up."

Harry nodded and Ginny let herself be led over to where Frank was sitting. Harry smiled at the man that was more dazed than his wife. He held the man's arm instead of his hand and let his magic lead him to his brain once again. Once there, he saw that Frank was indeed more damaged than Alice.

He sighed internally and started to work. It took longer than Alice and he had to use a lot more magic than he thought he would. Ginny was slowly falling asleep with all the magic being used.

Once he finished, he pulled out quickly, but gently. Once he was out, he stepped back and sat in a chair. Ginny, still holding his hand, curled into his lap and fell asleep. He didn't mind and he didn't have the heart to wake her.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said, exhaustion lacing through his voice.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Harry. Neville," he said and his son came and gave him hug. Alice came over as well and joined in their hug.

"Thank you, Harry," Alice said. "Without you, I don't know what could have happened."

"You are welcome. I should get home. You all are welcome to join us. Augusta would be happy as will my mum and dad."

"Your parents are alive?" she asked.

"Yes, they're alive. Come with me. I will leave a note to explain everything that happened and Feona will take us home. That is if you wish to stay with us."

"We would be happy to, Harry, Neville is your brother and I would never want to take that from you," Alice said.

"Thank you," Harry replied and wrote out a note to the nurses explaining that he had healed Alice and Frank and was taking them home to spend Christmas with his family. He placed the note on the nightstand and lifted Ginny in his arms. "Fee," he called.

She appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you okay, young master?"

"I will be fine, Fee, promise. Can you take us home?"

"All of you, young master? I do believe you are late already and I'm not sure if Lily will be happy with so many guests."

"It will be fine, Fee, trust me."

The phoenix nodded and Harry said, "Grasp her tail feathers firmly and don't let go until you feel your feet are on the ground."

Frank and Alice did so cautiously, their careers showing, and Neville did so without hesitation.

Fee flashed them to the manor where she promptly disappeared to her perch after they had landed safely.

"Harry, is that you?" Lily called. "If it is, you are so much trouble, mister."

"Come see my surprise and then tell me I'm in trouble, Mum."

His mum came through to the entrance hall and saw her friends.

"Oh my, Merlin, Frank, Alice," she said and ran over. They all hugged and Alice and Lily were crying. Remus came running in and saw his friends as well. He hugged Frank and Alice as well.

After all of them were calmed down, they noticed Harry and Ginny.

"Come on, you two, let's get you upstairs," his dad said.

"I've got her, Dad we'll just sleep in my room tonight. When she's exhausted like this, we both have nightmares easier. It's safer if we're together."

"Okay, I'll follow behind you to make sure you make it up there."

"Alright, Dad," he said.

He started up the stairs with his dad behind him. Too tired to use his wand, he transfigured Ginny's clothes to pajamas and his as well wandlessly. He put her on his bed and climbed in next to her. He pulled the covers over them and saw his dad leaving.

"Good night, Dad, tell Frank and Alice I said good night too."

"I will, Harry," he replied and shut the door.

Harry fell asleep.

 **So I promised a good, long chapter several months ago and here it is. I like the thought of the bond magic being like the phoenix tears and that magic being able to be used to help people. We all knew Harry would be strong through the bond, now Ginny is too. I hope you all liked this chapter and I will be posting again soon. Thanks for reading! ~LeafRose~**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16: Christmas

 **So here's another chapter. I was going to post it last night, but too much going on and too tired to do it before my head hit the pillow. Thanks for continuing my story and hope you all enjoy the chapter! R &R**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Harry woke up with Ginny next to him once again. He knew that it was late in the afternoon because the sun wasn't by his window like it was every morning.

He felt someone looking at him and looked down to see Ginny was awake.

"Morning, Gin," he greeted.

She yawned and said, "Morning, Harry."

"You ready to head downstairs or do you want to stay here a little longer?"

"If I said I want to stay here, what would you say?"

"I'd say we deserved it after what we went through yesterday."

She looked up into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed her gently. The spark they both felt when they touched sparked to life.

He pulled away and said, "Sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize, Harry," she whispered, her voice had taken an almost deadly tone. "I know you wanted to wait and I'm sorry, but..."

"Gin," he said and place a finger on her lips. "I'm not apologizing for that. I'm apologizing because I think we just scared your brother and I'm pretty sure we are getting ready to never be trusted alone in a room together ever again."

She smiled and said, "We're still waiting a while, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I really don't want to start dating this year. I want to focus on my studies and I still have to help Tom."

"I know and I don't want to rush this. I want to date other people too."

"Oh, really, who do you have your eye on then?"

She blushed and got up.

"I am so not answering that. You'll tell my brothers."

"Really, you trust me that little, Gin."

She put a finger to her chin and looked like she was thinking about it. He tackled her and tickled her.

"Mercy," she said and he helped her stand up.

"Come on," he said and transfigured their clothes to normal day clothes. "We need to get something to eat. All that magic has got me starving."

She rolled her eyes and said, "You're always starving, Harry, I swear sometimes you're worse than Ron."

He laughed and said, "Sorry, Gin, but no one can eat more than Ron, except Sirius."

She laughed too and they walked downstairs.

"Good afternoon, you two," Remus greeted them. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Okay, Dad, we'll just wait with you if that's okay?"

"Sure, son, while we're waiting you can explain why Ron came down here with a blood red face saying he never wanted to see a certain someone kissing anyone again?" he asked looking pointedly at his son.

"Well, we woke up and it just happened. We're still in agreement to wait until next year. Well, we might wait longer than that because we both want to see other people too before we start dating."

"Okay, just teasing you a little bit, guys. I understand."

Everyone came down after that and Lily served dinner.

"Hey, Harry, are we going to work on some more of the course work after Christmas?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I haven't been helping much."

"It's okay. I know you've been busy and after what you did yesterday, you definitely deserve a break."

"I can agree, but it's no excuse. We'll start working again after Christmas and we'll take a break on New Year's, since Uncle Sirius's party will probably have us all exhausted."

Tom nodded and they started eating. Conversation ran freely now that there wasn't any tension. Alice and Frank told stories about their Auror days and things like that. He noticed that Neville was looking a lot happier.

Augusta was down for dinner, she usually ate upstairs, and was still reeling at the fact her son was sitting next to her.

After dinner, it was too late to do anything so Harry headed upstairs to get some rest. He was still feeling tired after yesterday and knew Ginny must be too.

He walked upstairs and saw Fee resting on her perch. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't asked about Draco's reply.

"Hey, Fee, did you get a reply from Draco?"

"Yes, young master, it's on your desk. I knew you wouldn't be up to reading it when you called me."

"Thank you, Fee," he replied and went to open the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I would be happy to join you after Christmas. My mother says she doesn't mind and I'm sure you and my father can have that conversation when he brings me over._

 _Until then, cousin_

 _Draco_

Harry figured his mother and father had been standing over him when he wrote this because it looked like someone had tried to cross out the part where Harry wanted to have a conversation with his dad.

He wrote a quick letter saying he couldn't wait and that he should come in the morning on the twenty-sixth. He then wrote another letter to Hermione asking if she could come over after Christmas. He wrote one to Tonks to see if they were coming for Christmas dinner and if they were staying. He then wrote one to Katie to see how her Christmas break was going.

He knew he shouldn't ask Katie to the party this year without asking Ginny first to make sure if it was okay with her, so he walked down the hall to her room to see if she was still awake.

'Hey, Gin.'

'Yeah, Harry.'

'Can I come in?'

'Sure.'

He opened her door and walked inside.

"What do you need, Harry?" she asked when she saw the expression on his face.

"Um...," was all he could get out.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I asked Rigel to go to the party with me this year?"

"Yeah, sorry, Gin. I-," he started, but she cut him off.

"It's fine, Harry, we both agreed we wanted to see other people, right?"

"Yeah, sorry, Gin, I wanted to ask Katie, but I didn't want it to awkward."

"It's fine, Harry, promise. See you at midnight?"

"Yeah, Merlin knows your brothers will have us up," he said with a grin.

She laughed and agreed, but he saw in her eyes that she wasn't as happy. He felt bad, but they had both agreed to this.

He walked back to his room and finished that letter to Katie asking if she wanted to come to Sirius's New Year's Party with him. He asked Fee to take the one to Katie to her and wait for a reply. She was to be nice and listen to her. He then had Hedwig, who hadn't done a lot lately; take the letters to Draco and Tonks.

He checked on Athena and saw her resting in her tank before climbing into bed. He fell asleep quickly, but just as he did, he was being shaken.

He woke up, wide-eyed, and saw Gin smiling over him.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead," she said.

"I'm awake, Gin, thank you for waking me."

"Well, it was me or you would be woken up by Gred and Forge jumping on your bed or fireworks."

He laughed and said, "Yeah and I like this way much better."

He looked around his room to find his casual robe and put it on. Fee wasn't back yet and neither was Hedwig. He took Athena out of her tank and she wrapped around his wrist.

" _What are we doing, Harry_?"

" _We are going to open presents_. _I thought you might want to come down and rest by the fire_."

" _I would like that a lot_."

He smiled and followed Ginny downstairs.

Everyone was down, except Ron, Fred, and George, but a few seconds after he noticed this, he heard a thump, a scream, the sound of feet running. Fred and George were downstairs in a second with Ron on their tails.

"Now that we're all here, I'll distribute presents," Lily said, smiling at the tired, but excited kids. She handed everyone their presents, both kids and adults, and they began opening them.

Harry got a broom cleaner from Sirius and Gabby, a wolf charm from his dad for his necklace, he got some new parchment and quills from his mum, some new books from Hermione, a Quidditch poster from Ron, a leather bracelet from Artemis and Uncle Drake with a bloodstone embedded in it, a bunch of pranks from Fred and George, he had a new Potions set from Sev, a book on Advanced Transfiguration spells from Minny that said he was not allowed to attempt any of them without adult supervision, he had another charm of a phoenix from Ginny, and some sweets from Nev, Tom, Rigel, Daph, Tori, and Dawn. He was surprised he also had some chocolate from Katie.

The others opened their presents slower. Harry had bought Ginny a charm for her bracelet of a miniature redwood tree, Artemis had a charm bracelet now and a small charm of the manor on it, he had bought his mum and dad some parchment and quills, some books for Hermione, Quidditch stuff for Ron, pranks for Fred, George, and Rigel, Nev had gotten a Herbology book, Tom a book on DADA, and Daph and Astoria had both gotten new dress robes from him. Dawn also got dress robes that were so small that they were adorable when she held them up to show everyone.

After the presents were open and everyone helped clean up, they went back upstairs to get some more sleep before Christmas dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17: Christmas Dinner

 **Just a short chapter for now. I will be posting one more tonight for this week and will be posting the beginning of next week as well. Thanks for the reviews and for reading!**

 **Fons19-You're right about the soul bond, but since they haven't done anything other than kiss and are near each other almost all the time, it is making it so that if they want to see other people, that it will hurt, but they want to try. In that sort of situation with how young they are, that's like taking any choice they have away and though I did plan the bond, it was difficult for me to come up with the right ways to work it. I hope this explains it well enough.**

 **Please R &R!**

When Harry woke up the next time, he could smell the food cooking downstairs for dinner. He dressed for dinner before seeing if Fee and Hedwig were back.

Both were waiting on their perches with mail. He took all of it and read them.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I would be very happy to be your date for Lord Black's New Year's Ball. I will see you then. Hope you had a great Christmas._

 _Katie_

He smiled and opened the next letter from Tonks.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm writing this as we are packing for your house this morning. I will see you at dinner and we will be staying the rest of the holidays._

 _Love from your cousin,_

 _Tonks_

He smiled and practically ran downstairs after that. He knew Draco wouldn't reply since the note was only to tell him when to come.

He saw most of his family sitting downstairs and starting breakfast.

"Morning, everyone," he greeted as he sat down.

"Morning," most said groggily still not awake from opening presents so early.

"Mum, Tonks said they'll be here for dinner."

"I know, sweetheart, I talked to Andromeda this morning."

"Okay," he replied.

After breakfast, everyone broke off either playing with their Christmas presents or putting their presents away.

Harry decided to see if there was anyone up for playing Quidditch in the snow. He walked around room to room until he had seven people for each team and a ref.

It was going to be Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Tom, and Rigel. On the other side it was Sirius, Daphne, Astoria, Gabby, Remus, Lily, and Alice. Ron was score-keeping and commentating and Frank was referring.

"Okay, not to sound like Madam Hooch, but if I don't say it, I know Sirius and Remus won't play right so. Nice clean game everyone. No cheating or magic. Marauders," he said looking at Sirius and Remus who nodded sadly. "Younger version Marauders," he said looking at everyone on Harry's team. They all nodded, but Harry had a gleam in his eye.

"Alrighty, then, discuss with your teams as to who is playing as who, give me the line up and team names so we can give it to Ron so he can call everyone out and let's begin."

Harry's team gathered around him and he whispered, "Well, guys, we can't use the Crusader's that would give us a dead giveaway and we'll never get away with anything in the school ever again. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact one of us is a Ravenclaw then I would say we could be the Gryffindors."

"I don't mind," Tom said. "I'd be proud to be a Gryffindor, even if it was just to play a game."

"There you have it," Harry said. "Okay, I'll be seeker. Fred and George are the beaters, of course. Neville, Tom, and Ginny will be the chasers. Rigel, you cool playing keeper?"

"Of course, bro, I'll get to keep Dad from scoring."

Harry grinned and gave Frank the piece of paper with their team name and list of players.

"Great, thanks, Harry," Frank said and ruffled his hair a bit. Harry grinned and went back to his team.

"Okay, now, let's plan strategy. Neville, Tom, Ginny. You all know how each other play. Follow the leader. Work together and don't let them get that ball. I don't know who will be playing keeper so be careful."

"Harry," Neville said. "Mum and Uncle Sirius will be definitely playing chaser. Aunt Lily will probably play seeker and knowing Daphne, she'll play chaser as well. I think Gabby and Astoria will play beaters just because they seem like they'd be good at it, so that leaves your dad as keeper."

"Great. Okay, you guys will have to be careful with Dad's werewolf senses. It's going to be difficult to get around him."

"That's not difficult, Harry, just be careful and confuse him by going different ways."

"Right, Tom, Gin, and Nev, remember that. Try to keep that in mind when you're chasing. Pass the quaffle back and forth a lot and confuse him." They all nodded and Harry said, "Alright, Fred, George, keep in mind that Gabby and Tori are devious and girls. They'll try anything. Don't let them distract you and keep those bludgers toward their team. Rigel, block them all if you can."

"Not a problem, bro."

"You say that now. Uncle Siri is going to do anything and everything to beat us."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting that I'm in house with him 24/7, bro, I know most of his tricks now."

"Good, turn them on him," Harry said. "I want to win this, guys, and not by a few points. I want to show them that we're the best team ever. Hands in," he said. Everyone put their hands in and they screamed, "1, 2, and 3...GRYFFINDOR!"

On the other side, Lily was leading the team and they screamed, "1, 2, and 3...MARAUDER'S."

"Alright, players mount your brooms," Frank called out. "Ready when you are, Ron!"

"Alright, for the Gryffindor's, we have Harry Evans Lupin, team captain and seeker, next we have Tom Riddle, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom as chasers, Fred and George Weasley as beaters, and last, but certainly not least Rigel Black as keeper."

The Gryffindor flew to their positions and the Marauder's stood up to the plate.

"And for the Marauder's, we have Lily Evans Lupin as team captain and seeker, Daphne Greengrass, Sirius Black, and Alice Longbottom as chasers, Gabby Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass as beaters, and finally, Remus Lupin as keeper."

Once the Marauder's were set, Frank mounted his broom with the quaffle in hand.

"Alright, once again, nice clean game from all of you and let the game," he said as he got ready to through the quaffle up. "Begin," he finished and threw the quaffle up and the game began.

Hours later, everyone was worn out and waiting for dinner. Everyone had showered and changed after the matches; which the Marauders had won two and the Gryffindors had won one, much to the Gryffindors disappointment. Now, the kids waited for Tonks and her family by the fireplace. Lily and Remus were with them, while Sirius and Gabby were taking a nap. Frank and Alice were spending some much missed time with his mother and Neville and the house elves were making dinner tonight because Lily didn't feel like cooking.

The fire turned green and Andromeda came through, then Tonks, and last was Ted.

"Hello, everyone," Andromeda greeted and Tonks promptly fell over.

Harry tackled her in a hug and said, "Hi, Aunt Andy."

"Hello, Poppet," she said, squeezing him tightly, "Hello, everyone."

"Hi, Andy," most of them replied and Tonks regained her balance much to everyone else's amusement.

"Dinner's ready," Dilys said after she popped in.

"Okay, everyone, to the dinner table," Lily said. "You and the other elves are good for the day, Dilys; we'll take care of everything else."

"Yes, Lady Lily, are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?"

"No, Dilys, it's all done for the day. You all did a great job."

Dilys smiled and popped away to tell the rest of the house elves.

Everyone sat down at the dinner table as Lily, Alice, and Andromeda levitated the food in.

"Okay, everyone, that was some great fun today, but tomorrow, I want those of you that have school in a few weeks to start working. Harry, you've been neglecting teaching Tom and I know he's figured out most of it on his own, but you still need to help him. Rigel, Ginny, Neville, and the rest of you in school I want your homework done and then you guys can relax. Bill, Charlie, Tonks, I know you guys don't have to do any work, but if you can help the younger ones, that would be great."

Bill, Charlie, and Tonks nodded and smiled at the younger kids.

"Harry, don't forget Draco is coming in the morning," his mum reminded him.

"I know, Mum, how could I forget about my cousin?"

His mum smiled at him and Alice looked at him confused.

"Draco Malfoy is your cousin?"

"Yes, he is. Trust me, Aunt Alice; he is nothing like his father."

Alice still looked worried, but nodded anyways.

Dinner was over soon after that and the kids settled done for bed early since they had to start working on their schoolwork in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18: New Years

 **Okay, last chapter for tonight and this week. I will be posting again Monday or Tuesday. This chapter is a little longer and I hope you all enjoy the story. Thanks for reading and please R &R!**

Harry woke up the next morning excited for his cousin coming, but also to start working on his schoolwork. He knew he had gotten very behind lately, but he couldn't help it with all stuff that had gone on before school had ended.

He dressed for a run and went to the Quidditch pitch to run. After his run, he showered and dressed for the day before going downstairs and sitting down for breakfast.

"Morning, Mum, Dad."

"Morning, Harry," they both replied.

"So is homework the only thing on the agenda for the day?"

"Pretty much, I figured if you guys could get at least a quarter of it done today, you guys can have after dinner off, but you have to get the work done and that means everyone gets a quarter. You, Ginny, Rigel, Daphne, Neville, Tom, Artemis, Draco, Fred, George, and Percy get it done."

"Yes, Mum," he said sweetly.

Ginny came down a few minutes later and was soon followed by the rest of the kids.

After breakfast, Draco arrived and they all began their work. Lily had situated the largest study into a room ready for anything the kids needed to work on, including a library. They all agreed that Potions, even though Professor Snape had become nicer, was still the most difficult class and started there.

After Potions was done, they started to work on History of Magic because it was the most boring and the one most of them needed help on.

By the time they had all finished their History of Magic essays, it was time for lunch. They all walked downstairs to eat and smiled weakly at Lily as they sat down.

"Hi, guys, what all have you finished?"

"History of Magic and Potions," they replied.

"Well, that definitely sounds like a quarter to me. You guys can rest for the rest of the day and work on whatever you have left tomorrow."

"Thanks, Aunt Lily," came from some. "Thanks, Mum," came from Harry and Artemis.

"Hey, Harry, can we play hide-in-seek?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," Harry replied to his little sister. "Would anyone else like to play?"

Almost everyone agreed, except Artemis and Percy, who had more work to do for school. Fred and George, who were in their fourth year, had more work to do as well, but they didn't really want to work on it.

"Are we playing outside or inside, Dawn?"

"Inside, it's too cold outside."

Harry laughed and said, "Okay, let's go to the third floor then. There's more places to hide and we only have to stay out of Mum's and Dad's room."

They all followed Harry and Dawn up to the third floor and played a long game of hide and go seek. Everyone went to wash up before dinner and met downstairs to eat.

They sat down together and Lily served them dinner.

After dinner the kids went to bed and relaxed for the first time all day.

The rest of Christmas break was spent finishing up homework before New Years and finally Sirius's New Year's Ball.

Harry was excited to go with Katie, but sad because he knew wanted to go with Ginny as well. He knew it was partially because of the bond, but that didn't matter to him. He wanted them both to be happy and they were both denying each other happiness.

Ginny didn't seem as excited to be going with Rigel, but the rest of the kids were getting pumped about the ball. Tom was going with Hermione. Charlie with Artemis, Bill with Tonks, Ron and Daphne, Astoria and Neville, Fred and George were going with Angelina and Alicia, and Draco was going with Dawn since the little girl had continuously pestered him until he agreed.

The day of, the kids were finished with their homework, and everyone was helping arrange and decorate Grimmuald Place.

It was beautiful when it was finished and by nightfall, everyone was ready.

Harry was waiting with Sirius, Gabby, Rigel, Daphne, and Astoria like usual. He loved to see the people arrive and greeting them was good practice of his lordship.

The first to arrive, much like last year, were the Malfoy's.

"Lucius, Narcissa, it is lovely to see you both," Gabby greeted.

"You as well, Lady Black," Lucius stated with a small bow to the woman. He turned to Harry and paled a bit. "Lord Potter."

"Lucius," Harry greeted, but otherwise said nothing. Lucius and Narcissa moved on and Harry held back the anger that he felt. He didn't want to ruin Sirius's party, but he was going to have a talk with that _man_ about the respect to a person's bonded.

The Bell family arrived and Harry smiled.

"Good evening, Lord and Lady Bell. Katie," he greeted with a small bow to each of them.

"Lord Potter, well met," Lord Bell said.

"Hi, Harry," Katie said and went to stand by his side.

"Katie, you look beautiful," he said and she did. She was wearing deep blue robes that complemented her eyes and dark hair. He was wearing forest green robes, but had left the green streaks out of his hair for the night.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome as well," she replied with a blush.

"Would you like to go inside with your family or stay out here and greet?" he asked politely.

"Could we go inside?" she asked. "I wouldn't mind looking around and seeing the decorations."

"Of course, I'll see you inside in a little while, Uncle Sirius."

"Okay, Harry, have fun," Sirius said.

Katie took his arm and he lead them to the ballroom.

"This is amazing, Harry," she said.

"Yeah, we worked it on most of the day. Do you want to get something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

They walked over to the drink table and got some pumpkin juice.

"This party is really nice, Harry," she said.

"Yeah, Uncle Sirius plans really well. Plus, Gabby won't have anything less than perfect."

Katie grinned and soon everyone arrived. They had dinner and Harry asked Katie to join him in the first dance with the rest of his family.

Unlike when he was dancing with Ginny, this didn't feel natural. It was pleasant and they danced for most of the night, but it wasn't the same. A lot of the times Harry caught Ginny's eyes across the floor and they would look away quickly.

At midnight, Harry gave Katie a kiss and bid her goodnight when she left with her family. He promised to write, but said nothing of their relationship further. He didn't like her like that and he would have to explain that to her soon.

Harry went to bed soon after he had helped clean up.


End file.
